Gift of The Goddess
by Endogetsu
Summary: No longer needed in Gaia, Genesis departs to a world where he can be a hero...one that he has unknowingly been to before. A Harry-is-Genesis fic. Pairing is Genesis/Fleur. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP or Final Fantasy VII**

**This fic, which is again different than most, will be a Harry-is-Genesis fic. I got the idea after reading a fic where Genesis is Harry's uncle but I wondered. What if he actually WAS Genesis? The pairing will be Genesis/Fleur.**

**Note: His age will be altered a little to match the pairing.**

All he could see was red…and all he could feel was unbearable pain. The fat whale man had hurt him again, this time by throwing him viciously into the cupboard under the stairs. The little 3-year-old boy cried silently, tears cascading from his emerald green eyes.

"Why?…Why do they hurt me? I've never done anything wrong…" The people he lived with often harmed or berated him. Calling him names like 'freak!' or 'little vermin!' or worse. He groaned in agony as he felt his bones ache in pain, wishing just to be anywhere other than where he was.

Unknown to him, a strange energy that had been slowly building up inside him over the years had heeded his request, and with a bright red flash, the Boy-who-lived vanished from Privet Drive. Harry Potter…had left the world.

In a laboratory in an unknown location…

Dr. Hollander was getting impatient now. His current project was reaching a dead end and now Hojo, that bastard, was rubbing that goddamned 'Project S' in his face. It was as if he was mocking him. He fell to his hands and knees.

"Dammit! Every time I try and do something it ends up in failure…why? Why is that bastard Hojo always ruining everything?" He cried and looked to the skies before a look of realisation crossed his face. "Wait…I'll just create a rival programme to Project S, yes that would certainly piss off Hojo. I think I'll call it…Project G." He then started to laugh maniacally. Suddenly, he heard a crashing sound coming from nearby. Sighing irritably, he then moved to see who dared disturb his research…and was quite shocked.

A small boy with black hair and a scar on his forehead, looking no older than 3 years old, had crashed into a group of test tubes, spilling some of the Mako samples he kept all over the unconscious brat. As he was about to wake the boy up to yell at him for clumsiness, he suddenly came to a sinister decision.

"Well, you are quite the lucky little fellow aren't you?" He said idly. "You…shall be the first test experiment of Project G before I move on to the others…" He then carried the unconscious boy to one of the large test chambers and placed him inside. Yes, Hojo wouldn't upstage him again!

His laugh echoed through the halls of his laboratory…

Meanwhile…

Albus Dumbledore, esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was quite worried, although his face didn't show it.

The devices he had keyed into Harry Potter…had suddenly stopped working. They had, at one moment, started to react violently, leading the old man to believe that the boy was being mistreated but he passed it off as child playfulness. Apparently this wasn't the case, for the devices shouldn't have stopped working. Perhaps he would have to check in on young Mister Potter…

He had created a specific apparation point that could only be used by him and certain members of the Order of the Phoenix so that Harry wouldn't be hounded by the Media or attacked by remnants of Voldemort's army of Death Eaters. Upon walking up to the driveway, he took notice of the haggard looking front garden, where weeds and other unsightly plants covered every inch of soil. Sighing, he went to get this over with and confirm that the boy was still there and that his devices were just going to need repairing.

Knocking on the door, he waited for a few moments until he started to hear crashing noises. Then, a large whale of a man opened the door and, upon recognising the old man, glared with pure hate and loathing.

"What are you doing here, you freak? Go away! We already have enough to deal with! Can't you leave us in peace?" He yelled but Albus ignored him, focusing his attention on the magic he could detect nearby. Walking around the house, ignoring the whale's attempts to get him to get out of his home, he stopped and stared at the source of what he knew was Harry's magic…A small cupboard under the stairs. Gingerly, he pulled out his wand and muttered an unlocking charm under his breath, which instead of opening the door, caused it to fall off its hinges. Rather flimsy…

Albus moved in to inspect. On the inside of the door were little indents and scratches, making it look like someone trying to escape a prison. Looking inside the room, he was quite horrified.

There was a dirty looking cot situated right next to the door covered by a torn rag, which was presumed to be a blanket. Next to this was a small shelf, which had small scraps of paper lying on it with some covered in what he suspiciously thought was blood. He picked one of the scrunched ones up and proceeded to read.

Moth… is comi… fo… me…

Well, the words were a little covered up as dried bloodstains had ravaged the pages, but he could find the message with a cleaning charm, which he interpreted as 'Mother is coming for me'. This…was terrifying. How could the boy's own family force him to live in this hellhole? He should be loved, cared for, and treated like a normal person…not like a prisoner. Perhaps Minerva was right on that night…maybe his sense of good character had died all those years ago. He turned to the large man, who was glaring again.

"Where is Harry, Vernon?" He questioned quietly. It seemed the man gained some understanding and paled when he couldn't see the boy that should have been in the cupboard. The man started to shake in fear and anger.

"T-the little bastard was right there, I swear! He had to be punished for dropping a dish so we put him in there…damn freak and his…Ma…you know the damn word!" He couldn't even mention the word magic? Why would these beasts keep the saviour of the Wizarding world uninformed? Yes, his judgement really went down the drain. Having no time to ponder, he found Vernon grabbing him and throwing him out of the house.

"Don't you even THINK of bringing that monster back to our home! You stay away from my family, you damn mutant!" Vernon screamed and slammed the door.

Albus sighed wearily as he was helped up by a few Order guards who looked quite angry that Vernon had attacked their leader of the light. He turned around and was confronted by none other than Minerva McGonagall, his deputy headmistress, and she was looking understandably angry.

"Well, Albus…I hope you're happy. You've just lost the Boy-who-lived and you know why? Because you believed in a fools dream that these barbarians could look after the boy." Albus flinched a little before trying to regain a little ground.

Now, Minerva…the blood protect-" he was about to say when Minerva snapped at him.

"Well, none of that rubbish matters now does it?" She shrilled. "The boy is gone and your 'protections' have fallen…I have nothing more to say to you." She then left in a pop, making Albus feel older than he was while being escorted to headquarters by his faithful Order guards.

A few years later…

Genesis was branded a failure in Dr. Hollander's eyes. The boy he had found years ago in his lab, who he named Genesis Rhapsodos, hadn't been able to fully adapt to his experiment. Sure, Genesis was a large improvement than most of the others that he experimented on later such as his cloning ability but it still wasn't complete and he knew that Genesis would eventually undergo the Degradation Process, which he named after seeing the other failures die from it. The only strange phenomena that occurred were that the boy's body had aged a few years to accommodate the amount of Mako in his body. His eyes changed briefly from emerald to light blue before returning to normal. The final anomaly was the boy's hair changing from its original spiky black to a calmer reddish brown. This was something that had never really happened anymore…maybe it was those vials of pure refined Mako that he knocked over when he arrived? Who knows…

Well, the most useful thing he garnered from him was that scar that contained a dark form of magic, which he converted into a materia after a delicate extraction process, taking the ugly relic from the boy's head. He shook his head in annoyance. Enough thinking about that failure.

He had sent Genesis away to live in Banora village, with the wealthy landlord who always wanted his own son. Sighing in disappointment, he turned to look at a picture of himself and Genesis for a few brief moments. He then threw the picture away in disgust seconds later.

He had now realised his mistake. He should have experimented with an unborn child, still in the mother's womb. This would mean that the child would be more susceptible to the experiment for it would alter the child's growing brain and mould it to fit the project. Yes, he should have done this at the start. He then went to research into pregnancy rates…

Sometime after, his fellow colleague, Gillian Hewley, would volunteer to get involved in the experiment by allowing Hollander to experiment on her unborn child, Angeal, who would later become the only successful result of Hollanders Project G at his birth…the perfect counter measure to Hojo's Project S.

Somewhere along the line much later, Angeal moved back with his mother to Banora village and became friends with Genesis Rhapsodos, who was an avid reader of a poem called Loveless, which he seemed to carry everywhere. Even Angeal took a liking to the strange poem after Genesis was constantly reading it to everyone that would give their ears, which for some reason were mainly girls who were attracted to him and wanted to know more about him. It often amused him how obsessed some of those girls were when it came to Genesis…

"Angeal." He heard Genesis call and turned to look at the red haired 15 year old teen with emerald eyes, who was looking not at his poem for once, but at him with a determined gaze that honestly creeped Angeal out a little. Genesis had never been an overly serious person with his carefree nature that attracted people to him and the way he smiled made a lot of his fan club reinforced this personality.

"I…am going to join SOLDIER." He said and Angeal blinked in surprise. This was something he had never expected to come from Genesis. "…And you are coming with me." He finalised

Truth be told, Angeal had been wanting to join SOLDIER for quite a while but he wasn't too keen being amongst so many strangers by himself, so he was surprised by Genesis' declaration that they would go together...Yes, life would be different that was for sure for the two…

And different it was as Angeal and Genesis continued to rise through the ranks of SOLDIER despite their age and had reached 1st class after enough hard work and dedication in fast timing, a feat comparable to the legendary Sephiroth, the only other 1st class. Events that occurred 4 years later would later spiral out of control when Shinra Corp felt the sting of betrayal at the hands of one of its own, Genesis Rhapsodos, the now former 1st class SOLDIER. Angeal would soon follow in an attempt to rescue his best friend from himself. This would sadly lead to Angeal's tragic demise at the hands of his apprentice, Zack Fair, while Genesis Rhapsodos disappeared into the heavens, with The Goddess at his side…

With Dumbledore…

As the years ran by, Albus Dumbledore was getting frantic in his search for the Boy-who-lived. He had, regardless of the boy going missing, thought the boy would show. Now, after giving the final speech to the third year students, who would be on holiday soon, he thought back to what had happened in the past.

He had hoped that when Harry Potter joined Hogwarts, he would be curious and quite outgoing. He would then have been placed in Gryffindor and he would subtly help the boy through the different challenges he would have thrown at him, however…

Without Harry, he had to go and find the Philosophers Stone himself, defeating a Shade of Voldemort in the process, who surprised him by being alive. After destroying Voldemort's vessel, he watched the spirit flee in a fit of rage. So many plans for the boy were starting to die…

The second year was just as chaotic as the Chamber of Secrets was opened. He had been planning to use this to test Harry's bravery in the face of danger. Luckily Severus had managed to subdue the great beast within before it could get out of hand and start attacking more people…

This year was quite a conundrum when escaped convict Sirius Black had managed to get in the castle and kidnapped young Mr. Weasley's rat of all things before running away…didn't he want to finish the job he started and kill Harry like he did with the other Potters? He didn't even see if the boy was there…He shook his head to clear his thoughts, hopefully they would find the boy and bring him back to the world he belonged in.

Ah…now the fourth year would be starting soon, and he had to make his preparations.

With Genesis…

Genesis was frozen still and wide-eyed…The Goddess had just said that he had failed in what his destiny was supposed to be. His heart had plummeted and felt like it had been ripped from his chest and shattered into a thousand pieces. He felt tears fall from his emerald eyes as his dark red bangs framed his face. It was as if the degradation process was happening all over again, crushing his hopes and dreams…

"Why…what did I do to deserve being a failure…I truly don't deserve to exist…I'm a monster…" Minerva (from FF not HP), The Goddess, then smiled at him sadly.

"You will never be a monster and you are not a failure, my Genesis…these foolish people could never understand you…for you cannot be appreciated as a hero here…" She said sadly as she hugged him. He smiled a little and returned the hug half-heartedly. After a brief silence, with Genesis seemingly thinking things over, he looked up at The Goddess with a resolute look upon his face.

"I…will follow the SOLDIER way…and become a hero somewhere else! I will show the world The Gift of the Goddess!" He declared proudly and the woman smiled at him and nodded. She then opened up a strange looking black portal while Genesis looked on in confusion and awe as it formed.

"This…is an altered form of the X-zone spell, which I presume you are familiar with?" Seeing his nod as he folded his arms, she continued. "This will, instead of throwing you into the blank space dimension called The Void, allow me to send you to a destination of my choosing…" She said and Genesis nodded in understanding.

"Farewell, Genesis Rhapsodos…don't lose sight of your dreams…" She smiled as Genesis jumped into the black dimension portal Minerva opened, forever leaving the world he grew up in.

It was…an interesting experience for Genesis, who was currently falling through the deep corridors of The Void. It was a rather gut churning experience that made him want to puke his guts up as he constantly swirled through the darkness of the seemingly endless tunnel.

A short while of floating in nothingness, a bright light shone through the dead dimension and Genesis, with his large black wing sprouting from his left shoulder, flew towards it…to his new home, where he would surely become the hero that the world needed…

It was a rough landing and he had landed on one knee in the middle of a grassy plain, near a small village. In the distance, he could make out a large medieval-like castle. Regaining his breath at the travel between worlds, he leaned on a signpost. Looking forward, he could see the entrance to the town and moved towards it slowly.

Walking along the pathway, he couldn't help but gape at the lack of monsters here…everything was normal. Looking around, he saw a few wild white rabbits run through the small woodlands to the west, followed by what looked like a giant spider. Shaking his head, Genesis observed more of his surroundings. There were a large number of birds flying into one of the towers of the old castle in the distance…how strange. Still, he smiled, this was his world…his chance to be the hero the world needed!

He had entered the bustling village, gaining strange looks from people and some women eyeing him up with approval. Shrugging a little and grinning, the red clad warrior walked through the village to see what he could garner of this New World, while listening in amusement to some of the gossip around him.

"Wow…how exotic!" One woman said to a small group huddled together observing the stranger.

"I wish I had a coat like that…" Commented a man with a forlorn expression, damn that coat looked badass…

"Wish I had HIM rather than the coat…" Came the voice of another rather bold woman. Genesis shook his head with amusement and smiled slightly as he continued into the homely village.

The shops in Hogsmeade had always attracted a large number of people, mainly students. Many from all around the neighbouring Wizarding towns and villages had heard of the many different attractions that the homely little town. Of course, that mainly happened now during the holidays when the children were allowed to leave the school and visit.

Sarah Sinclair had worked at one of the many clothing shops that darted the Hogsmeade area. She had just come out of finishing her education at Hogwarts at the age of 18, for she wanted to get to work straight away. Tucking a stray black hair out of her vision she watched as many second year students were running around trying to buy sweets from the many vendors that came out in the holidays…nothing but little annoying brats here. Always kids and never any sophisticated looking gentlemen to sweep her off her feet. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open and when she turned to greet the customer, she gasped a little and her blue eyes widened at this…Adonis of a man in front of her.

His flat falling reddish brown hair went quite well with his beautiful emerald eyes in her opinion. His outfit was different than what most Wizarding people would wear and even the muggleborns that often came by. He was dressed in an armoured black body suit with numerous belt buckle attachments, which seemed to cover his whole body minus his head. This bodysuit was covered by a red long coat reaching past his knees with black shoulder pads and his hands were covered with red gloves to match. Finally, a pair of knee high black boots covered his feet. He then gave a dazzling smile at her, which caused her to stutter and flush a little before giving a greeting.

"W-welcome, sir. How m-may I help you today?" She cursed that she had stuttered in front of him. The man just continued to smile at her, making her fluster a little more.

"Hello there! I was just wondering if you could inform me of this location?" He said and the girl blinked and looked at him in confusion.

"This is Hogsmeade, sir." She said, expecting a reaction, but was shocked when the man muttered 'strange name' before bidding her a quick good day…Oh well, back to serving the school brats again…

Genesis was quite content despite the weird names people gave things in this world. He had learned a few new things about this strange planet such as the practice of a strange kind of magic using sticks that was much different than those he used in his former home. Apparently, the castle in the distance was an institution where children went to practice the art. He chuckled in amusement, before walking down the crowded walkway.

He decided to rest for the time being as he was quite tired from his trip through The Void. He then proceeded to sit upon a brick wall next to an antique shop to rest his legs and read his Loveless poem…how relaxing.

Meanwhile…

Albus was having a nice day walking through the Hogsmeade village, waving idly at the excited children purchasing the many oddities that the shopping district offered. First, he had managed to get a large amount of his ever-growing mountain of paperwork out of the way. Then, he managed to secure a new type of muggle sweet, which he was happily chewing on as he strolled. Yes, life was good. In fact, he was so out of the loop, he didn't feel an all-too-familiar burst of magic until he had walked past the man in red, who was reading a book.

Dumbledore's eyes widened when the familiar signature of Harry Potter's magic entered his senses, although it felt warped somehow…He looked around in a frantic pace, scaring the numerous children around him, before his eyes rested on the man in red sitting on the wall reading a book, where the reading of Harry's warped magic was strongest. Who was this man? Surely he could not be Harry…he looked 18 or 19 at least, and he was sure that had Harry attended Hogwarts, he would have been 14 starting the fourth year, which was currently underway with the delegates of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arriving in a weeks time for the Tri-Wizard tournament. Puzzled and dazed, he moved to lean against the wall next to the man in red. As he was about to strike up a conversation, the man beat him to it.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end,

The goddess descends from the sky.

Wings of light and dark spread afar.

She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting…"

Dumbledore was slightly baffled. What was this man saying? He didn't look up from that book of his…was he reading from it? He coughed a little to gain the man's attention, who looked up slowly and snapped the book shut and placed it into his coat pocket. His emerald eyes gazing curiously into Albus' wide shocked blue orbs. '_Lily's eyes!_' Regaining himself, he smiled at the man in red.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir." He said. "My name is Albus Dumbledore." The man gave an amused smile and a raised brow at the strange name. "Would you care to walk with me?" He offered and the man nodded with a smile and jumped off the wall and landed next to Albus. The two walked through the bustling town, gaining looks of curiosity in Albus' direction, while many others sent more than approving looks at the man in red, judging by the wide eyed stares of some of the women.

"I…am Genesis Rhapsodos." The man in red introduced himself and Albus blinked. What an unusual name. His eyes still twinkled in amusement though as the man waved at a group of gazing women, causing them to run off in embarrassment. The man laughed a melodious laugh of amusement and Albus couldn't help but chuckle merrily as well. Suddenly, the now named Genesis turned to face him with a look of remembering something important.

"I must apologise, Mr. Albus, but I have some rather pressing matters to attend to…perhaps we could talk another time?" Albus blinked. How polite this man was! Many would just leave without a word when in a hurry, which was quite rude, so this politeness was a fresh change for him. He wasn't in too much of a hurry to investigate this man who he thought was Harry at the moment…he also had other important errands to complete.

"Very well, Mr. Rhapsodos. Perhaps another time…" He nodded to Genesis, getting a smile in return, and watched as the man in red walked off towards the shopping district. Smiling, Albus turned around and began to walk slowly back to the castle, pondering on the interesting encounter for quite a while.

Genesis had departed from the ancient looking old man and had reached a food vendor. He had then bought a bag of apples from the man, which he would enjoy later and then proceeded to explore the rest of the shopping district. He came to a sudden quick realisation that the people here didn't sell much in the line of weaponry or armour…perhaps they were a peace loving people that they saw no need for such things? It didn't matter, for his under-armour was quite sturdy and he still had his favourite sword, his rapier.

Many people in SOLDIER had commented that the blade itself resembled more of a Broadsword, but the hilt took the appearance of a rapier with its elegant charm of a bird motif. The blade in question was made out of a red metal and the guard/hilt was black. Yes, the sword, which was currently concealed under his coat, had served him marvellously over the years…

Returning to his previous position later, sitting on the wall, he pulled out an apple from the bag and frowned. Suddenly, a strange white glow started to erupt from Genesis' hand and he watched in satisfaction as the plain looking green apple he bought turned into the familiar purple Banora White, or Dumbapple, he was fond of. He sighed happily while taking a bite, and then decided to sit and read Loveless, without hopefully any interruptions…

Yes…this world would be moulded into the world of Loveless…with him as the Hero.

A week later…

Albus sighed tiredly. While the welcoming of the foreign delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang went well, it had been a rather large pressure for him in his old age to maintain order when he had announced that Quidditch was cancelled. The uproar from the Hogwarts students was quite loud and he actually had to yell to get them to stop, something that shocked everyone as Albus was always a calm and collected man.

"Now that our esteemed guests have arrived, it is time to begin the draft for the Tri-Wizard tournament!" He said and rapid applause and cheers echoed throughout the great hall of Hogwarts. "This…is the Goblet of fire." He gestured to the flaming stone cup being brought in by some teachers and placed on a pedestal in the centre of the hall.

"To participate in this tournament, you must be of 17 years or over, no exceptions." He said and a majority of the younger student population groaned in disappointment. "For those of you seeking to enter, you must write your name on a piece of parchment, and then place it into the Goblet. I warn those underage little rascals that doing this will gain unwanted consequences. Only 17 years or over may submit their names…that is all, tuck in!" He said jovially as the students began to dig in to the feast, Durmstrang and Hogwarts students with gusto while Beauxbatons looking at the food like it would kill them but reluctantly eating afterwards.

After the welcoming meal was complete, Albus had one more announcement to make.

"Also, may I remind unaware students that Hogsmeade has been reopened after intense reconstruction following an incident which I care not to mention." The younger students cheered and the foreign students were looking confused, wondering what this 'Hogsmeade' was. "I encourage our students to bond with those of other schools and strengthen the ties of friendship that our ancestors worked hard to achieve." This was greeted with polite applause.

Sometime after, the students had been dismissed, with the Hogwarts students returning to their dorms and the foreign students returning to their quarters, which were the Beauxbaton's carriage and Durmstrang's ship.

Later that evening...

The man in red stood atop a tall building in Hogsmead, looking over the scenery blanketed by the moonlight being given by the full moon hovering above. Suddenly, the man reached into his red coat and pulled out a purple apple. As he raised the apple to his lips, a large black wing erupted from his left shoulder, flexing in the wind as the man took a bite. Finishing the fruit and throwing away the core, he grinned and flapped his wing, taking off into the night sky.

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**Okay, I don't know if this has been done before but I'll try to make it work as best as I can. The updates may be irregular as two of my other fics require more of my attention but do not despair, my dear readers! I won't stop updating just yet!**

**As you can see, I've made Genesis younger, being 19 instead of the canon FF age of 25 as I didn't want that large of an age gap for the pairing. Hope this won't bug people too much.**

**Sorry if I brushed through Genesis' childhood and life in FF but I wanted to get straight into the fic without going through a life story. Don't worry though as throughout the fic, Genesis will have recollections of the past when communicating with the members of the Wizarding community so look forward to it.**

**Also, please check out my HP/Naruto x-over as well as my other stories on my profile.**

**Many thanks,**

**Endo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Endogetsu: Thanks for the reviews! (Also future reviews). I aim to please and hopefully this story will do just that. I never realised that so few of Harry-as-FF Characters exist so this must be one of the few which hopefully would help inspire others to do the same.**

**Genesis: Yes, of course it will…*munches on Banora apple***

**Endogetsu: Hey! What's with that lacklustre answer?**

***Genesis reads Loveless, completely ignoring the author***

**Endogetsu: Don't ignore me you bastard! On with the fic!**

Chapter 2

It was wintertime now apparently, Genesis overheard from some of the local shopkeepers. That meant that the brief summer like weather was but a one off and snow would soon be down pouring on the little homely village.

It reminded him a lot of his time back in Banora village, only less snow. He remembered, after seeing a group of children waving sticks, when he and Angeal used to hang out in the huge fields and practice their sword skills where nobody would think to look. Genesis closed his emerald orbs in remembrance…

_Flashback…_

"_HYAH!" came the cry from the red haired youth as he brought down his makeshift sword at his black haired best friend, who countered it with his own sword. Suddenly, the black haired boy swung the huge sword at the redhead, forcing him to gracefully spin in the air and deflect it. The black haired boy frowned at the redhead._

"_Jeez, Genesis you always gotta be flashy huh?" The black haired boy said as the redhead sheepishly rubbed his hand on the back of his head._

"…You know that you will just keep on deflecting so why complain, Angeal?" Genesis smirked, and so did his opponent who leaped back a few metres away and put his hand over his face, making Genesis put up his guard and do the same.

"_Blizzard!"_

"_Fire!"_

These cries came when shards of ice erupted from Angeal's open palm and small flames from the palm of his opponent, meeting in a clash where both elements cancelled each other out.

_The two swordsmen rushed at each other and clashed swords once more…before both fell to the ground panting and smiling. Genesis looked at Angeal._

"_Heh…standstill again?" He questioned and Angeal chuckled between breaths._

"_Yeah…but it wont be the same in the future, I'll kick your ass then!" Said Angeal, causing Genesis to smirk._

"_Wanna bet on it?" The redhead smirked and held out his hand to the fallen Angeal. Said black haired youth looked in confusion before smiling and accepting the offered hand, being pulled up by his best friend…_

_End Flashback…_

Genesis shook his head, no need to reminisce over the past. No, all that mattered now was that this world saw him as a hero…he paused there. How would he be the hero for this world? He would have to ask around the village and beyond for any information that could aid him…but for now, there was a Banora apple with his name on it calling for his attention. He looked around as he bit into the strangely coloured fruit.

The village was quite empty today, he noted as he stared out of the window. Yes, no students from that huge castle in the distance were here today. Sighing, he got up off of the bed in the apartment he was renting and proceeded to get changed into his usual outfit, after having it cleaned of course. Smiling at his appearance in the mirror, he proceeded to exit and lock the apartment.

Walking through the thin layer of snow blanketing the road, listening to it crunch under his boots, was a rather relaxing experience as he wouldn't have had the time to enjoy it with his line of work back in SOLDIER. Shaking his head, he proceeded to go outside the village today and get some sword practice in on some of the more vicious forms of life…no need letting his skills go to waste after all.

To say he was baffled was an understatement once he arrived where he wanted to go. The strange creatures lurking in the dark forest he entered were even stranger than some monsters he had encountered back on Gaia. There were some man-horse creatures that spoke in a strange ideology, even bigger spiders than the ones he saw before and even, strangely enough, a giant three headed dog that was chewing happily on what looked suspiciously like a human carcass. Hell, there were even a few rare sights of demented looking unicorns of all things…this was like an inverted version of a little girls paradise, with growling menacing monsters replacing the cute little critters…

Shaking his head, he then took out his rapier and smirked. Yes he would finally be able to use his sword on live prey. Without a moment's hesitation, he struck and attacked the small gathering of spider creatures, watching in satisfaction as they were taken by surprise by his attack.

Slash…Hack…Splice…

Strike after strike, he polished through the rather sturdy armoured spiders in a red flash. Suddenly, only 5 were left of the original 15 and they started to circle him angrily at the loss of their friends. Genesis smirked and raised his hand causing the spiders to watch the offending limb in trepidation.

Above the man clad in red, a large red runic circle formed above him and the large spiders. The group of insects watched with a sense of foreboding as a red energy gathered in his hand and then foreboding turned into awe as he threw it into the huge magic circle, making it glow ominously.

"Can you handle this? Apocalypse!" He cried as red lighting bolts rained down and crashed into the spiders, eliciting angry and pained screeches. Genesis frowned and looked at his hand instead of the carnage around him.

"…That was different." He said. Yes, this wasn't like the original version he could use. This…was stronger. Perhaps The Goddess had granted him greater strength to be the world's hero? Yes, that must be it. Smiling, he sheathed his rapier and walked off back to the village, happy with his gift from The Goddess. He turned around once to look at his work.

"…Genesis marked the creation of the world…and Apocalypse marked the end of it." Genesis said thoughtfully before leaving, all the while unaware of the surprised pair of twinkling blue eyes watching from afar using various spying methods.

With the man behind the twinkling blue eyes in question…

Albus was shocked at the display of such raw magic demonstrated by the man in red. Many wizards couldn't even form circles of such power with wands as their magic wasn't up to the standards required and yet this man named Genesis, who he suspected was Harry Potter, had managed to do it effortlessly with only one hand at least!

Albus then frowned. Magic circles usually came in only a few colours and he was very sure that red stood for fire…but the move that the man pulled was red _lightning_. He would have to confront Genesis on the matter another time as he had to prepare for when the Goblet of Fire would give out the names for the chosen school champions soon.

Suddenly, from his musings on other topics, he came to a disturbed thought that trailed back to Genesis. What was he going to tell Remus? The man was very close to the Potter family and, if he saw the man, would most likely reject the idea of him being Harry due to his age.

He gripped his head with his aged right hand, for he felt a migraine coming on. Perhaps it would be best to allow some space for the boy…or maybe man, as he certainly fit the criteria for such a term. Yes, he would have to go about this very carefully and one wrong move could end up levelling the entire playing field.

He slowly rose from his chair and walked over to his familiar, Fawkes the phoenix, whose blazing red coat was looking as superb as ever. Gently stroking under his chin, getting a thankful trill in reply, Albus wondered how the future would pan out for the Wizarding world.

Some time later…

10-year-old Gabrielle Delacour was bored as she walked through the village of Hogsmeade with some of the older girls of Beauxbatons. What was so brilliant about this snow covered hellhole aside from numerous sweet shops? She unconsciously wrapped her scarf and coat closer and watched idly as the older girls went looking around the shops, with some of them buying sweets with funny names like those blood pop things, which made her shiver and pale at the thought of sweets made from blood. Shaking her head, she was wondering what her sister was doing now.

Oh yes that's right, it was that stupid tournament entering thing. She sniffed a little unhappily. This tournament was taking her time away from her big sister, making her pay less attention to her. Snapping out of her daze, she watched with amused interest when the older girls had gathered into a small cluster and were giggling of all things while pointing at something in the distance. She could vaguely hear their hushed whispers.

"Did you see him?"

"That gorgeous man in red over there!"

"Never seen a guy like that before back home…"

Well these were some of the thoughts she could understand until the girls started talking about things that her young mind couldn't understand. Turning to see what the commotion was, she looked over where they were pointing and saw him.

The man in the red long coat and black light armoured bodysuit was sitting in the middle of the central park reading a book while in his other hand was…a purple apple. No way, that had to be toxic! Apples aren't purple…

She was shaken out of her thoughts when the man lowered his book to take a bite out of the oddly coloured apple. His eyes, which were the colour of the highest valued emeralds, glistened well with his reddish brown hair. His skin lacking any form of blemish or scarring seemingly refined the dream-like look he had when gazing lovingly at the book. He was quite good looking in her opinion, and if she were older she would…

'No! No! Bad thoughts!' She cursed herself. Damn her early puberty that was common in most Veela her age! Even her big sister, Fleur, had to deal with it but this was ridiculous. Getting flustered for no reason, unless…the man was a Veela like her! He certainly attracted a large amount of the female population that was for sure…wait.

No, he couldn't be a Veela. For one, there are no male Veela left in the world anymore and two, he lacked the luminous blonde hair that symbolised the siren-like race. Maybe it was his looks then? Well, it was quite understandable. Few men rarely looked as nice as he did nowadays…she shook her head to clear the dirty thoughts again and focused on what she was going to do next to rectify her situation.

Her pride as a Veela wouldn't allow her to get flustered so easily like earlier so she did the one thing the other women in the audience couldn't…she sat next to the man, causing the other women to glare at her and some to slightly tear up at her show of confidence. After a few moments of oddly relaxing silence, the man spoke out.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest…"

Gabrielle frowned at his words. While she could now understand some English thanks to the language translation charm her sister placed on her, this man wasn't making any sense at all. Was that some kind of poem? Nonetheless, she turned to look at him in confusion and seemed to fall into a daze as his entrancing emerald orbs fell to meet her blue ones. Suddenly after a few moments, the man smirked and pulled out…another one of those purple apples, which he then placed in her hand. He then nodded to her and proceeded to leap off the wall and move down the street with his coat blowing in the wind, along with many of the women including her upperclassmen following him like they were some cult dedicated to him. What a strange man…

She looked down at the apple warily, yet seemingly enraptured as to how an apple could be such a rich colour of purple. She idly wondered if her sister would like it…

Smiling happily, she pocketed the strange fruit and would show her sister later. For now, she would try to reign in her friends from the man's allure and finish the shopping trip in this freezing cold village. Out of the corner of her eye, she took notice of a lone black feather sitting lazily on the place where the man in red once occupied. Tilting her head, she moved over and took it, smiling happily while running to catch up with her companions.

Meanwhile, somewhere out near the edge of Hogsmeade…

Remus Lupin shivered and pulled the scarf around his neck tighter. He realised that he was taking a major risk by continuing these constant visits but he couldn't very well leave the man alone in that rickety old shack now could he?

Walking down the ragged remains of what would be a pathway, he stopped and looked at what seemed to be a derelict building hanging at the edge of a cliff. Shaking his head trying to ignore the weather, the brown haired man continued up and walked into the shack.

"Remus?" Croaked a feeble voice from the corner of the room, making Remus frown sadly.

"…You alright, Sirius?" He questioned carefully and a figure came out from the shadows, into the light. He was rather tall and scrawny dressed in ripped pants and shirt. His black stringy hair looked like it could do with a good wash and his beard needed to get shaved badly. Yes, the man wasn't looking too good…

"Not really, Moony…got any grub?" Yep, straight to the point. Sighing in amusement, he handed the man a greasy looking package containing a cheese burger that he bought from a muggle restaurant called Mackie Donald or something…muggles have strange naming sense. He watched as the man named Sirius sank his teeth into the fatty piece of meat, seemingly relishing at the taste of food at long last. Remus moved to sit on one of the ruined crates that acted as a chair and looked at Sirius.

"…You know, you shouldn't spend all of your time holed up here." He said as the man frowned. "Go find a muggle apartment somewhere in London. The aurors are only looking for you in the Wizarding world." Sirius lowered his head before looking up at his friend.

"I can't do that yet, Moony old chum." He rasped and smiled. "I've still got to find that blasted rat." He finished with venom and Remus nodded gravely and turned to leave. Sirius however, had one final thing to ask.

"Before you go, Remus…" Remus turned to look at the scruffy man. "How's Harry doing?" While not showing anything on the outside, Remus inwardly winced. He was hoping to avoid that subject.

He very rarely discussed Harry with Sirius as he wanted the man to get a firm grip on his sanity once more before dropping the bombshell that the wayward saviour and son of their best friends was missing. That way, his reaction might be somewhat calm about it when the time to explain the situation was brought up.

"He…he's doing quite well, Padfoot." He lied using Sirius' old alias. Dammit, he hated lying to one of his closest friends but with Sirius being sent to that god-awful Azkaban prison and driven to the brink of insanity by the dementors, he didn't know how the poor bloke might react.

"That's…good." The man mumbled and just sat there while Remus stared sadly.

His friend hadn't been doing too well after his miraculous escape from that hell hole in the middle of the ocean. It was only the man's desire to kill the traitor Wormtail that kept his sanity somewhat intact. Hell, the poor bastard had crossed the ocean by doggy paddling in his animagus form to prove his dedication to finding the traitor.

Remus had only learned that he was in the Shrieking Shack when he felt the very faint traces of Sirius' magical signature, which was slowly weakening. He was startled somewhat to see the man looking like a broken form of his once former self, babbling about killing Wormtail and the like.

It had taken a few days for him to actually get Sirius to recognise him, as the man's memory was a little foggy due to the influence of the dementors, who most likely took a majority of his good memories during his stay in the Wizard prison.

He watched sadly as the man sat on one of the makeshift crates in the corner. Sirius was slightly smiling to himself.

Later that day…

Genesis sat down on his usual spot on the wall mulling over the information he had gathered from the somewhat shifty looking people in that dark alleyway near the much brighter and happier Diagon Alley.

Apparently from what he gathered, there was some kind of terrorist group called Death Eaters led by a man named You-Know-Who (everyone he asked was too afraid to say the name) and they had some kind of vendetta against these so called 'Mudbloods' or 'Muggle-borns' or whatever. Finally, they were seemingly roaming over the entire country hunting for a boy named Harry Potter for some reason concerning their leader, who is currently dead or incapacitated.

"Well…at least now I know what I'm up against…" Genesis admitted to himself. It would seem that in order to be the hero, he had to annihilate this group at all costs so this would require careful strategy and planning if he was to take down an entire criminal organisation single-handedly. He may have been a former 1st class SOLDIER, but he wasn't that arrogant in his own abilities and he often thought things through before getting into battle. He would have to research into specific members of the faction and slowly remove them before engaging the leader in battle.

For now though, he was content to play the waiting game and wait patiently for the problems to arise, then he would strike them down.

The next day…

Gabrielle Delacour was happy. Today she would be able to spend time with her sister in the cold village of Hogsmeade as it was the weekend and her sister wanted to see the different sights that she missed earlier.

"It is too cold here, Fleur!" She whined and her older sister looked at her in amusement.

"Then why did you drag me here so excitedly, Gabrielle?" Fleur smirked as her little sister flushed. Her attention was then brought to something in Gabrielle's hair.

"What is that in your hair?" She questioned while pointing to the hairpiece in her little sister's long blonde hair, which seemed to resemble a black feather.

Amusedly, her little sister turned a fierce shade of red as she mumbled to herself. Ah…so fun to tease, she was. Then, she saw Gabrielle fiddling with an object she pulled from her bag. Getting a closer look revealed that she was holding a…purple apple? She blinked a few times trying to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her, which they weren't, before asking her sister to hand it over politely.

She held it up in front of her, seemingly transfixed by the rather beautiful fruit and, with slight hesitation, took a bite. Her eyes widened at the taste, which seemingly caused a strange tingling sensation to erupt through her whole body. Gasping a little, she turned to her worried looking sister.

"Gabby…" She said. "Where did you get this? It tastes wonderful! Much better than regular apples!" Her little sister smiled a little cheekily.

"The handsome man in red gave it to me!" She chirped and her older sister raised an eyebrow in surprise before frowning.

"Gabrielle Delacour, you should know better than to take gifts from strangers." She chided and the little girl's smile turned into a frown.

"B-but he did seem really nice…and I was going to give that to you anyway so don't be mad!" The girl pouted and her older sister sighed tiredly. The little girl was too trusting of strangers, unaware of the consequences that could come about. Walking side by side with her little sister, Fleur suddenly smirked before leaning to the little girl.

"Well then, why don't you introduce me to this 'handsome' gentleman of yours, baby sister?" She watched in amusement as the girl's face reddened and she ducked her head, making her older sibling smile and laugh. Teasing her was so much fun…

Elsewhere…

Remus sneezed. This damn constant snow that Hogsmeade had all year was something he'd rather do without and he wished that it was like that one off day they had before. Sniffling, he walked through the busy little village, watching as numerous children were entering the shops in efforts to find some warmth.

"Achoo!" He sneezed again. "Damn snow…" he then mumbled as he pulled his brown trench coat closer to himself, in an effort to keep warm.

"…So you dislike this weather?" Came a voice from behind him, causing him to turn around and see someone in his late teens with reddish brown hair and a long red coat over the top of a light armoured black bodysuit.

It was only when the man opened his eyes, revealing emerald orbs all too similar to a woman he once knew, that shook him to the core. Quickly reigning in his emotions, he responded to the young man.

"No, its not really my cup of tea…oh where are my manners today? My name is Remus Lupin." He held out his hand and the young man took it and smiled at Remus.

"My name is Genesis Rhapsodos." He introduced himself and Remus blinked at the odd name this man had. In his mind he was in a small conflict.

The hope inside him suddenly soared at the sight of those all too familiar emerald orbs of his dear friend Lily Potter. While on the other side, his logical and rational side was trying to persuade him not to jump to conclusions just yet. Still, was this man really who he thought he was? It seemed ridiculous because if, in some strange way, this person was the son of his two best friends then he would surely only be around 14 or 15. He made a mental note to talk to Albus about this encounter later, for now he had to re-enter the conversation.

"So, Mr. Rhapsodos." Remus said slowly, gaining the man's attention. "What brings you out in weather like this?" He watched as the man in front smiled brilliantly.

"Oh no, it is because of this weather that I am out here!" He said. "I never truly had the time to appreciate the beauty what with…my line of work." Remus noticed the slight pause in the man's words.

Genesis then proceeded to watch as small snowflakes rained down from the heavens, some landing on and around him. Remus looked at the man once more.

"My apologies." He said and Genesis turned to face him in confusion. "I must be off, got a meeting with a friend up in the castle over there." He pointed to the huge structure in the distance.

Genesis smiled and nodded his head and then, to the shock of Remus, a large black wing shot out of the red clad man's left shoulder slowly and spread itself wide, causing some loose feathers to flutter in the air.

Genesis then smirked a little at Remus before flapping the huge appendage and taking off to another part of the town, leaving the older man gaping like a fish. He definitely needed to talk to Dumbledore about this immediately. So with that in mind, he ventured off towards the huge castle in the distance, all the while cursing the horrible snow that had somehow made its way down the back of his neck.

Back with Fleur and Gabrielle…

"Does this 'handsome' man of yours even exist or did you make him up, Gabby?" Fleur questioned in annoyance as she watched her little sister search around. The little girl turned to her with a pouting expression of annoyance at being interrupted during her search for the elusive man.

"H-he was here! I swear it! He sat there and when I sat next to him he gave me the apple!" She yelled in frustration.

Fleur sighed. Perhaps she hadn't been spending enough time with her little sister and she was using this as a cry for attention. Everything had been rather hectic when it came to leaving the country to come to England, as the timing wasn't exactly the best with her taking her OWL's soon. She watched in amusement as Gabrielle continued to search under every little rock and small crevice.

Suddenly, a small snowflake fell on the younger girl's nose, making her sneeze and try to wipe it off. Her sister was laughing at her, she noted with annoyance. Gabrielle then looked up in the sky…and her eyes widened, as her sister noticed and looked where she was looking.

It was that man that gave her the apple! And he had a huge black wing coming out of his shoulder! She watched as he seemingly circled the air before slowly descending slowly, a few feet away from her and her sister, who looked just as shocked as she did.

The wing then twitched a little as the man landed on the ground before returning into his shoulder, which strangely caused no damage to his long red coat. He then turned slowly around to face his surprised audience and gave a dazzling smile.

"Well, hello there…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Okay, end of the chapter. Time to address…**

**Thank you my loyal reviewers and I hope that you will continue to read my stories! Sorry if it's a little shorter than the first chapter but I just wanted to get this done in one chapter so I could steady the plot along. **

**The next chapter will deal with the name selection for the champions, arguing over 'Harry' being in the tournament, Dumbledore confronting Genesis and much more! So look forward to it when I write it up.**

**Finally, a special guest character from another Final Fantasy will make an appearance in either chapter 3 or 4, though I'm not telling you who it is yet!**

**Many thanks as always,**

**Endo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Now, me being the extremely irritating person I am will just say that everything will be a constant surprise. I find having the information beforehand sucks out any enjoyment I can get from a fic as I can then predict where it will head. So, to be spontaneous and annoying, everything will be secret other than announcements on what's to be expected in the next chapter! Enjoy!**

"Well, hello there!" The man in red greeted his audience and the older blonde haired girl snapped out of her shock after the wing fiasco to observe him as he slowly walked towards her and her sister. In the background she could idly hear some of the people starting to gossip about his appearance.

"Whoa…did you see that wing? Bloody hell!" A boy with flaming red hair and freckles gasped out in awe, with his mouth hanging open as he continued to gape.

"Could he be an animagus?" Came the voice of a girl with bushy brown hair and slightly large front teeth. "The books I've read say that it's impossible to do a partial transformation!" She started to fume and glare a little at the man as if it were his fault for going against her ideology and trust in literature.

"Who cares about that tripe, bucky bookworm?" Came a sneering Irish accented voice next to the freckled redhead, who began to guffaw at the insult and the girl suddenly leapt at the boy, making some members of the audience turning their attention towards the commotion.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Weasel!" The girl yelled as she gave a backhand slap to the boy, leaving a painful looking imprint on his left cheek. The boys look of pained surprise quickly morphed into anger.

"Oh yeah? I can laugh at whoever I want, you damn nerd!" He retorted and the chaos began to spread as the two began brawling in a comical fashion down the street, with the redhead boy's friends watching in amusement.

While this was occurring, Genesis walked slowly around the blonde girl and her older sister, smiling at them as he began to recite familiar words of his favourite story.

"There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds

Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh…"

His voice resonated softly in the breeze as he smiled at the two girls. The younger one frowned in childish irritation while the older one looked contemplative.

"See? I do not understand him! What is he saying, sister?" The younger girl expressed in a whisper to the older girl, who was still in a thinking position. The man then regarded them a little more seriously.

"…The Third Act of Loveless, a truly beautiful piece of literature!" He seemed a little excited through his dream-like facial expression. Fleur idly noticed with amusement that some of her classmates from Beauxbatons along with many other women were staring at the man in adoration. Well, he did look better than a majority of men she had seen and gone out with back home…

She was broken out of her observations when she watched the man kneel down in front of her little sister.

"…That was one of mine was it not?" The man questioned and pointed to the black feather in the flustered little girl's hair. The girl then started to blabber out incoherent words and Genesis barely managed to get the question of 'Do you want it back?'

"Oh no! Do not be silly, dear child! The Gift of The Goddess should be shared with the world!" He said as he looked into the sky, watching the clouds float lazily. "After all…it is my duty to spread it…" He finished while sighing happily. He then reached into his coat and pulled out a seemingly ordinary red apple and frowned at it in what seemed to be disapproval.

Then, to the shock of his audience, a red glow completely concealed the apple from view and, in its place, was the same apple only with a rich purple colour. Some children were clapping in admiration at the act while adults were struck speechless that someone could do wandless magic.

Looking fondly at the apple, he bit slowly into it, taking in the sweet texture that only Banora apples could offer.

Looking at the older blonde girl, who seemed to be transfixed on the apple, he smirked a little before getting an idea. He approached her slowly.

Fleur watched the apple intently for a while before noticing the man walk towards her. She tilted an eyebrow in confusion when he handed her a fresh purple apple along with a small book with the word 'LOVELESS' written on the front cover. She then saw the man give her a cocky, somewhat playful smirk before the black wing from earlier re-emerged from his left shoulder and slowly flapped in the wind lazily. He turned away from her.

"I wonder…" He idly commented. "…Will you be able to find the ending before I do? Good luck…" With that, he took off into the sky.

Fleur stood still in the middle of the street wondering about the strange encounter as her little sister began to gush about how the man talked to her.

Suddenly, she remembered the smirk and his challenging words and felt a small spike of anger. Was he mocking her ability to solve puzzles like that poem? Well, she would show him! She would solve this little game!

She was pulled from her musings when her sister tugged on her arm, dragging an amused Fleur along down the street.

'I didn't even learn his name…' the thought echoed in the older girl's head as her little sister animatedly ran around the shops, buying strangely named sweets and other things…

Oh well…she'd meet him again some other time…

Later that day…

The great hall was bustling this evening as many students from the 3 major European schools waited in anticipation for what was going to happen.

This was the moment that everyone had been waiting for, the start of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. One champion to represent the schools honour in a bout of three separate and sometimes life endangering obstacle courses.

Ron Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table, rubbing his swollen cheek while glaring at the smug Hermione Granger. That girl was the bane of his existence! Always following him around, trying to force him and his friends, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, to be like her and study. The thought made him quite disgusted at having to work for no reason, especially when she came bugging him during the holidays. That girl needed to get some friends or a social life…But enough of that, he decided as he turned his attention back to the front. He would moan about the girl later…

Hermione watched smugly when Ron clutched his cheek in pain. Serves the idiot right! He should stop goofing around and take his studies more seriously! It wasn't her fault that his attention span was so low that he became amused by the most mundane things.

'Honestly! He says he wants to surpass his brothers but does he do anything other than laze about? No!' She thought as she glared at him as he started to drool over that blonde veela girl from Beauxbatons…

That was another thing. How could the school allow dark creatures to have such close contact with other students? Apparently nobody cares about 'safety' anymore…No, Hermione thought, she didn't like this at all.

Suddenly, the flame of the goblet brightened a little and with it, popped a small piece of parchment. Dumbledore then reached into the fire slowly, as if trying to be dramatic about it, and plucked out the small paper. Adjusting his bizarrely shaped glasses, he then proceeded to announce something.

"The first champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and representing the Durmstrang Institute, is Viktor Krum!" With that, applause rang out from the Durmstrang students and some of the Slytherins oddly enough. A large brutish boy got up from the table and moved slowly towards the waiting room.

After a few minutes of waiting for the fire to die down again, the goblet spat out another piece of parchment, this one appearing in fancier design compared to Krum's. Clearing his throat, Dumbledore then proceeded to announce the next champion.

"The second champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, representing Beauxbatons Academy, is Fleur Delacour!" Here, the blonde veela girl got up while smiling happily, receiving rather positive applause especially from the male side of the audience. A majority of the women however, were scowling. The veela girl then made her way into the same room that Krum went into.

Soon, the goblet spat out the name for who would be the Hogwarts champion. Students of said school were leaning forward with anticipation. Dumbledore grabbed the last piece of parchment.

"And finally, representing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we have Cedric Diggory!" Many blinked as the Hufflepuff table exploded with cheers as the boy in question got up and walked calmly into the waiting area. Dumbledore turned to the students.

"Now, let us all congratulate-" He was cut off when the goblet suddenly sprung to life with red flames before another piece of parchment flew out, into Dumbledore's hand. Surprised, the ageing headmaster opened up the parchment to read the name and paled slightly.

"…Harry Potter!" And with that call of surprise, the hall quickly descended into chaos as gasps of shock and cries of anger erupted from all directions.

While this was happening…

Genesis frowned as he felt a disturbance around him. It was like a rope had latched onto his magic and was trying to get him to go with it…leading into that giant castle in the distance.

Sighing in annoyance and shaking his head, he ignored the pull for now as it was quite weak, but he knew that deep down that he would eventually be called on it. It was a feeling that chilled him slightly.

Looking around the forest area where he was currently training, he gingerly placed a hand inside his coat…and pulled out a small glowing spherical object.

The sphere in question was a luminous shade of green just slightly duller than his eyes. Also, small black marks could be seen swirling with the green, as if trying to corrupt the pure energy within…

Genesis frowned. Apparently this pathetic little sphere was one of his few 'successes' according to Hollander. He idly remembered that the man had said something about an oddly shaped scar on his head when he found him in his lab but due to intense surgery, Hollander had managed to convert the remnant energy that pulsed from the scar into manufactured Mako.

He internally debated on using the orb. On one hand, it could be the equivalent of a powerful summon but on the other, it could just be something useless. Oh well. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a long barrelled handgun.

He would confess that he stole it from one of Shinra's army bunkers during his betrayal mainly because of the fact that he realised that he relied on his sword far too much. After all, what would happen if that sword got knocked out of his hand? While he had good skills with magic, mages weren't meant for close combat so this was a good solution in his books to cover his weaknesses…and it would have given him a one up on Sephiroth and Angeal as being the first of the 1st class trio to use ranged weapons.

Sliding the orb into the materia slot imbedded in the gun, he fired a few practise shots at some birds in the sky…and was stunned as bright green lights erupted from the gun and instantly killed a majority of the flock in one sweep. Shocked, he moved the gun closer to examine the materia.

Apparently, it had an instant kill function to it, and a frighteningly accurate high percentage at that…a true embodiment of death, indeed. This would be useful for the future…

Pocketing the gun, he prepared to move forward into the forest when a rustling noise caught his attention.

Now, it would be wise to note that due to the heavy doses of Mako given to SOLDIER members, it brought a whole heap of paranoia and other negative effects to counter out the benefits so it was understandable when Genesis suddenly began looking around every direction imaginable wildly in a mild frenzy, then halting his gaze on a distant moving bush. Gingerly walking closer to the large shrub with his rapier in hand, he was stunned when he saw what jumped out and began staring at him.

It was canine in appearance, with green fur on top and white fur underneath. Its tail differentiated with it being a shade of orange. Around the beast's neck was a red cloth covered by a metallic collar and finally, attached to its forelimbs was a pair of small tiny wings on each side. A rather bizarre looking thing in his opinion…

Genesis stared at the dog thing and watched as it stared back just as intently with its glowing red eyes. In fact, Genesis jumped slightly when a rather obnoxious laugh rang out through the forest startling not only him but the dog thing as well, given evidence of the slight shiver it exhibited.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The laugh echoed. Suddenly, to the shock of Genesis, a large figure leapt from the trees…and crashed into a rather large rock, causing him to topple over and land in an uncomfortable position.

"OWWW!" Came the deep voiced yell of pain. Raising his eyebrow in amusement, Genesis could've sworn that the dog thing looked…embarrassed? Indeed, the thing was shaking its head like it was pretending not to know this person…

Suddenly and surprisingly, the figure leapt up once more, spinning gracefully and then landed next to the dog creature, allowing Genesis to get a proper look at this strange person…who was towering over him.

The figure, which was male, had a gray complexion making him seem like he had been dead for a long time before being brought back to life. Covering a majority of his face was a red scarf. Sticking out from his head were sets of demonic looking horns.

The man's body was muscular, much like a body builder and was covered by a red/orange suit of armour. The thing that held the most attention was that the man had eight arms, in which he held an arsenal of different strange weapons and one that looked very familiar to Genesis.

"Who are you and why do you have that sword?" Genesis demanded of the man holding what appeared to be Angeal's buster sword. The man lowered his head.

"Who am I?" He questioned quietly, then his head shot up. "Who am I! Fool! I am the mightiest swordsman on Earth! My enemies fear my name, and the Gods tremble at my power, hear my name now for I am GILGAMESH!" With that, the man named Gilgamesh and the dog lunged towards Genesis, who gripped his rapier and prepared to battle.

CLANG!

Swords crossed in what appeared to be a beautiful dance of blades. Two master swordsmen crossing swords in what would be a battle of the ages had they had an audience.

Genesis grunted a little. This 'Gilgamesh' was strong. Stronger than a majority of people he had faced before. Then, to his surprise, the man lowered his swords and seemed to be gazing in fascination at his rapier.

"What a marvellous blade! I think I'll claim it for my own!" With that he swung with the buster sword, which was repelled by Genesis, who then seemed to notice something off.

"That sword…is fake." Genesis deadpanned and the giant of a man blinked in surprise before shaking a little in what appeared to be suppressed rage. Even the dog, which Genesis had defeated earlier, was looking nervously at his companion, whose shaking increased.

"These blades…" Gilgamesh said quietly. "…ARE NO COUNTERFEIT!" With that, the man leapt high into the air and his swords started to glow a little before he crashed down into Genesis, who managed to stop a majority of the damage thanks to the Protectga spell he cast just before the battle.

Surprised at the minuscule amount of damage his strongest attack inflicted, Gilgamesh then lowered his swords and gazed at Genesis with an unreadable expression.

"…You are truly an excellent swordsman! What is your name, warrior?" Gilgamesh questioned.

"…Genesis Rhapsodos." Genesis introduced warily. Gilgamesh then nodded a little and looked at his companion for a moment before returning his attention to Genesis.

"…Heed my words, Genesis Rhapsodos! I shall return to claim that sword of yours for my own! Come Enkidu, we run!" With that, the man then proceeded to run away comically with the now named Enkidu grudgingly following behind, sparing Genesis one last stare before he followed his companion.

Genesis just watched all of this with a daze before shrugging and heading back to Hogsmeade, all the while pondering on how strange some people in this world were.

As he entered the town, he noticed that many locals were looking at him, some in admiration or others with scorn. Perhaps his little show earlier didn't react well with them? Oh well, it wasn't as if he cared, people had scorned him for his strength before back on Gaia so this wasn't anything surprising. Looking around, he took notice of what appeared to be a boy selling newspapers.

After purchasing the paper, giving the boy some currency he made by selling some junk he had acquired from monsters, he read the front cover as he walked along. The first thing he noticed was the picture of him with his wing out, when he showed it off to his audience earlier.

'The press sure seems to move fast here' Genesis thought idly as he read the article.

_ANGEL AMONG US OR DARK CREATURE?_

_By _

_Rita Skeeter_

_As you can tell from the above picture captured by a faithful reviewer of the Daily Prophet, Hogsmeade played host to what most would dub as an 'Angel descending from the sky'._

_The man, who at this moment is unidentified, was reported to be flying using a large black wing. Many gathered in curiosity to watch the spectacle as he approached two foreign young women and handed over a book and an oddly coloured fruit._

_There are many causes for concern. Many readers I personally interviewed thought that the 'One-Winged Angel' was nothing more than a dark creature that had fled its habitat to terrorise our innocent citizens and kidnap our children. One rather zealous man claimed it to be an act of God rewarding us for our devotion to his service. Of course, some of the more…excitable sources claimed that we would be judged and face with impending doom._

_This reporter will be doing her best to gain every bit of knowledge to you, my dear readers, and she will go about doing it by any means necessary. So please keep reading the Daily Prophet._

_As a final farewell, Aurors from the Ministry of Magic are currently investigating all areas surrounding Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They have also requested for any law-abiding citizens to approach them if this man is spotted._

_For information on the Angel sighting, Page 3_

_For information on Hogsmeade, Page 4_

_For information on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Page 5_

Raising his eyebrow and frowning, Genesis scrunched up the paper before throwing it away. It would seem that people spend a lot of time exchanging gossip in this world instead of reporting more important news such as political moves, new laws, and the like. So engrossed was he in his thoughts that he didn't notice until the last second that a smaller figure bumped into him, being knocked to the floor.

"Oh, my apologies…" Genesis trailed as he helped the girl up off the floor. She smiled dreamily back while brushing a stray strand of her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes.

"You have a lot of Wrackspurts around you…" She said as she gazed at him with rather large blue eyes lighting up in curiosity. Genesis raised an eyebrow before smiling.

"Indeed, it would seem that these Wrackspurts as you call them are distracting me from my day to day activities…" He said and he watched as the girl smiled a little wider.

"…My name is Luna Lovegood." She introduced as she held out her hand, with Genesis being the gentleman he was by placing a light kiss on the outstretched limb before retracting himself.

"…And I am Genesis Rhapsodos." He said with his trademark dazzling smile and the girl's cheeks very faintly reddened before her dream look shot back up in full force.

A few moments later, he was happily chatting with the girl as she expressed her knowledge of strangely named creatures that apparently, from what Genesis could tell, only she could see. Had he been anyone else, he would have dismissed her as insane but he wasn't just anyone else now was he? Glancing at her, he noticed that her eyes held a slight unnatural glow as she talked about the creatures…could she have Mako infused into her eyes? How though, for nobody on this planet could barely feel the substance like he could? Perhaps this girl was something akin to the Cetra of Gaia? Only they could see or experience things normal people couldn't and even through experimentation, many attempts at harnessing that power ended up in failure…perhaps different worlds had different forms of Cetra? Maybe these creatures were her way of communicating with the planet? Who knows…

After a while of talking, the younger girl showed him a copy of a magazine her father wrote for a living. As he read, he couldn't help but notice how much happier the girl seemed. When questioned, her response shocked him a little.

"Its like I have a friend!" She said in excitement and, for some reason, sadness. "I've never really had friends before…" Genesis frowned at that. Were people here really so petty as to outcast those who were different than them? To shun and ridicule these gifted individuals, forcing them into an introverted lifestyle? How shameful…at least in Shinra, they were a lot more excepting of people providing you could be useful to them. Why was society so prejudiced…

After bidding the girl goodbye, he was about to leave when he was confronted by a familiar face, who seemed to be rather tense looking.

"Oh? Mr. Albus?" He questioned the ageing old man in front of him, who was frowning in concentration.

_Some time earlier (flashback)…_

_Albus Dumbledore had just gotten out of his office after a rather heated discussion with the other headmasters and champions regarding the addition of one Harry Potter into the ranks of champion._

_At first, Olympe Maxime and Igor Kakaroff, heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang respectively, had placed the blame on him for allegedly tampering with the cup. Of course, he had politely reprimanded them by saying that Harry Potter wasn't a student attending his institution, which had shut them up rather quickly. It seemed their original accusation was to blame him for giving an unfair advantage to Hogwarts._

_As he walked down the halls of said school he finally realised that now would be the best time to reintroduce Harry Potter into the Wizarding world…to his birthright. _

_Of course, this was no easy feat after all, how was he going to explain that a man of roughly nineteen was supposed to be the saviour of the Wizarding world? This was a rather delicate situation that could cause public mayhem if Rita Skeeter somehow snagged her claws into this mess…_

_The thought of that alone sent a cold shiver up his spine. No, it would not do for the woman to hear about his guess that Genesis Rhapsodos was Harry Potter. He paused at that trail of thought, springing up questions he should have been asking himself earlier…_

_What had happened to cause such a startling transformation in the boy? Most magical cores usually never interfered in the growth rate of their hosts unless under dire circumstances. His thoughts darkened slightly here._

_Was it his fault? Was his decision of sending the boy to live with his aunt and uncle really the most ill course of action? Perhaps he should have listened to Minerva all those years ago, as the problem was now coming around to bite him in the posterior. His thoughts shifted once more._

_How had Harry, for he refused to think of him as anyone else, been able to perform wandless magic? Did his guardian(s) previously train him when he was younger? The boy, 'no, man.' Albus reminded himself, was a prodigy! If he could apply that to wand magic as well, then the boy's progress would be astronomical!_

_Calming himself down he decided to go over many conversation possibilities in his head, along with the possible reactions that Harry would respond to. Oh well, he supposed he would just have to improvise…_

_He had left the grounds of Hogwarts and was approaching the border where the school wards were in place. _

_Most would think that being the headmaster and therefore controller of the wards that he would be able to apparate from inside the school and he could. The downside was a taxing magical drain and therefore he couldn't afford to appear weak._

_Without another word, he apparated to Hogsmeade…_

_End Flashback_

And here is where we find the man, staring at the one he believed to be Harry in the middle of the village. He vaguely heard the man speak his name in surprise.

"Ah yes…it is good to see you again!" He said to the man, who smiled back. "Care to take a walk with this old man?" He asked as the man nodded and began walking with the ageing headmaster.

"I…have a small proposition for you." Albus said and Genesis raised an eyebrow to show that he was listening. "You see, I have noticed that you carry a sword, therefore you must be highly trained in how to use it, am I correct?" Getting a nod, he continued. "As I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it falls to me to be able to provide protection to all inhabitants in its great hallways." He paused to see the man's reaction, which clearly asked him to continue.

"Yes, well, currently there is an event taking place between three great magical schools, Hogwarts included." He added quickly. "And I was wondering, if danger were to surface, would you be willing to guard the school during this time to protect the students in place of one old man?" He finished and waited for 'Harry's' response.

Genesis thought long and hard. On one hand, he could do with earning some annual income and it did appeal to his skill base. On the other, it seemed a bit shady that the old man would seek him out in particular…something seemed off with this affair...

"…Very well then, I accept." He said and the old man's face broke out into a grin from what he could see under his beard.

"Delightful! Hopefully we can have you start in around 3 days time?" He questioned, getting a nod of confirmation.

"I look forward to seeing you there…farewell!" He called as he walked into the village, leaving the contemplative Genesis behind to ponder on his decision…

Later that evening…

Albus sighed as he leaned back in his chair in his office. At least he had managed to get Harry to agree to the idea which he honestly thought wouldn't work.

Yes, this was apparently the best solution after all! The man didn't even have to compete because as long as he was there, then the Tri-Wizard Tournament could go on! Once it was over, then the magical binding contract would sever and then he would be able to discuss the future with Harry once he settled into his job…

After all, it would be rather unfair to the champions if he allowed a fully-grown adult to compete against them wouldn't it? Yes, as long as the man was in close proximity to Hogwarts and the goblet then he had nothing to worry about…

Nevertheless, he still felt an odd chill run up his spine for some reason…

"Oh! I almost forgot!" He suddenly jumped. "My appointment with Remus tomorrow…I wonder how _that_ conversation will go?" He thought idly as he scratched his beard.

Later that evening…

Genesis sat perched on top of a rather tall tower in Hogsmeade, overlooking the village that had lanterns hanging from shops and houses, shining luminously in the night. Smiling, he got up and absently brushed a stray hair as he pulled out a Banora apple and bit into it, savouring the taste.

"…And so it begins…" He said, his words resonating in the wind as he felt his black wing erupt from his left shoulder. Smirking to himself, he jumped off and began to flap his wing, soaring off into the distance, towards the ancient castle in the distance, where he would become a hero…

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**Hey there readers, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Hope you like the start I made to the pairing. I made it appeal to Genesis' playful nature that shows briefly when he met Zack for the first time in Crisis Core during their first meeting. By having Genesis give Fleur a copy of Loveless, it appeals to his mystery as to why he is challenging her. Also, I get pretty sick of those 'love at first sight' fics that I constantly see. Right now, Fleur merely expresses curiosity towards him while noticing his looks.**

**About the Tri-Wizard Tournament. In this fic I will deviate from the idea displayed in canon. Here, as long as he is nearby then the goblet would recognise his presence and once the tournament is over, the binding contract would be severed even if he never competed. It would just be relying on his presence at the school. Regardless, he will have a major role in some of the tasks. I came to realise when writing this that it wouldn't be fair to allow a grown man to compete against children… **

**I bet some of you were rather surprised by the including of Gilgamesh! It just came to me that since he travels to different FF worlds, he should be able to go to others as well. He will be making other appearances later in the story. (NOTE: If you are confused by my description of Enkidu, look at how he looks like in FFXII, sorry if it wasn't that good).**

**Finally, I'd like to address the materia. I would think its effect would be a pretty close description of a watered down Avada Kedavra spell. Now, place it into a gun and now it's a gun that shoots killing curses. **

**Now, before you say he is overpowered keep in mind that he will only resort to the gun when he has no other options.**

**Next chapter will deal with the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament!**

**Anyway, keep reading and many thanks,**

**Endo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the nice reviews everyone! I hope that this story will keep you all interested! Well, I don't have much more to say so…on with the fic!**

**Chapter 4**

He could feel it now. He was now connected to this planet called Earth, and had subsequently connected it with the lifestream. It would seem that his mere presence here would naturally draw the planet's curiosity, with him being the only one infused with Mako on its surface. It was only natural that the planet would try to get into contact with him, the only one here who could talk to it, however…

It was a much more silent planet as opposed to Gaia, making his attempts of communication seem rather one sided. It was definitely sentient though, no doubt about it, as it somehow seemed to recognise him judging by the mild grunts of surprise that it gave when he first contacted it but he still couldn't get it to talk and find out _how_ it recognised him when he hadn't even been here before…

That was okay for now though, for one mustn't rush the natural courses of the universe. Pissing off a planet was considered a _very_ bad idea and he had no intention of offending any of its vengeful guardians.

Getting up out his bed, Genesis prepared to shower and dress himself in his usual attire before grabbing a quick snack from the cupboard and running out of the apartment. It was finally time to start his job as bodyguard for the school named after a swine spot…weird people and their names for things…

Of course he had his doubts about it though. Why would they want to hire a bodyguard? Wasn't this just some little kiddie game or something? Surely a school wouldn't put its own children in danger…would it? Shaking his head, he continued on through the village of Hogsmeade, happily reading Loveless and munching on a Banora apple. He idly listened to the chit chat of the locals, who were thankfully not talking about him for once…god, it was like his fan club in Shinra all over again when he first came here.

"Did ya hear? Old Alastor Moody finally came out of retirement to teach at Hogwarts!"

"Aye…wouldn't have thought the man would be a good role model for students though…"

"Couldn't agree with ya more, laddie! Old Dumbledore must be insane if he's letting that nutjob near kids…"

"Actually, now that I think on it, all of the DADA teachers he's hired weren't fit to be near kids…"

Genesis overheard these with a frown. What kind of institution was this man running? Allowing mentally deranged and possible criminals near children? This wasn't what he had signed on for…even Shinra was careful who was hired, often scanning backgrounds before anything definite was made. This sounded as though the headmaster was really desperate for staff…

Putting his mind off of the mentally challenged headmaster, he decided to eavesdrop on some of the women gossips, who always had a large connection of information that they shared with others in an attempt to spread their influence. Much like a parasitic network, now that he thought on it.

"Have you heard? The aurors still can't find Black! It's been a whole year already!"

"I know, dear. It makes you wonder exactly how incompetent the Ministry is becoming in its employment of those layabouts. Even half-breeds would have put more efficiency in the job then they did…"

"Speaking of the ministry, have you heard? Cornelius managed to get re-elected again, the scoundrel."

Here it just descended into a bashfest of the man named Cornelius who wasn't very well liked in the eyes of the public it seemed. Shrugging, he decided that he had obtained enough info for the time being, and headed up to the huge golden gates of Hogwarts.

Blinking, Genesis took in the huge old structure behind the gates that stood proudly around a large lake in the centre that seemed to bubble slightly. Pushing the gates open gently, he proceeded to walk through the grounds, all the while taking note of the surroundings.

In the distance he could spot what appeared to be an old fashioned hut, giving off smoke from the small chimney. So…someone lived out here? He moved on as he then came across a row of greenhouses containing somewhat questionable plant life and, if he wasn't sure he was hallucinating, he could have sworn he saw something akin to a Malboro grinning at him in some form of twisted anticipation. Closing his eyes in distaste, he moved ahead to the castle doors, which were just as large as the gates.

'…A bit over the top don't you think, Mr. Albus?' He thought dryly and, just like before, a simple touch was all that was needed as the doors simply opened to allow him access.

Slowly and cautiously stepping inside, he observed the interior…that seemed as ancient looking as the outside. Everything seemed rather dark, with the exception of a few torches on the walls. Several doors littered the hall, each branching off into what Genesis presumed were school corridors and classrooms. Shaking his head with a small smile on his face, he turned to one of the larger sets of doors, where he could hear a rather large commotion coming from what seemed to be a rather large gathering of students. Pressing his ear closer, while masking his presence, he decided to listen in, catching only brief snippets of different conversations.

"…Another champion? And Harry Potter of all people?"

"Don't they realise that he doesn't go to Hogwarts? He didn't show up, remember?"

"I thought the Goblet only gave out three names…is it broken?"

"Hey! Touch my pancakes and I'll like totally fuckin' kill you!"

Breaking away from his eavesdropping, Genesis shook his head and moved to a position near the entrance doors, sitting upon a window ledge as he read his book while waiting for the students to leave so that he wouldn't cause a scene. After all, even with his desire to rise as the hero of the world, he didn't know too much about how this world was run so anonymity would be a safer road to travel until the time came that he would have to reveal himself eventually. Also, it seemed as though now wasn't the best time to interfere if the noise coming from the arguing teachers was any indication. No, he would sit this one out for now.

After a while, Genesis noticed that a large number of students had begun to pour out from the huge hall. Most of them had sent curious glances at him, while some had apparently recognised him judging by the excited whispers that he overheard.

"Hey, isn't that the guy from Hogsmeade?"

"What's he doing here?"

"Hey, wasn't he in the Daily Prophet?"

"Wonder if I can get his autograph…"

Shaking his head in amusement behind his book, he listened as most of the students had moved on down the separate corridors, with only a few hanging back to gossip about him. In fact, he idly noticed that one of them had taken a seat next to him. Lowering his book in mild curiosity, he observed a girl with dirty blonde hair and pale skin reading an…upside down magazine? Also she had the strangest looking earrings he had ever seen…were those radishes? Nonetheless, he wasn't a rude person by nature, so he wouldn't ever judge anyone based on personal opinion. He idly heard the girl begin to speak as she turned her wide pale blue eyes on him.

"You…" She began and Genesis pointed to himself in amusement. "You have a rather large nargle infestation by your left ear…" Genesis blinked in confusion before slowly raising his left hand to said ear…and caught something in his grip. Pulling his hand down in curiosity, he opened it to reveal a rather small purple glowing creature buzzing around his palm. Turning to the girl, who suddenly looked a lot happier, he watched as she gently picked it from his hand and put it in hers.

"It's strange." The girl commented. "You have the most nargles I have ever seen before…and you're the only one apart from myself who is able to see them." Suddenly, the girl blinked a few times and swirled her head in an impressive show of speed towards him.

"We've met before havent we? In case you forgot, my name is Luna." She reintroduced and held out her hand. Genesis, being the gentleman that he was, kneeled in front of her and placed a chaste kiss on the appendage, causing a surprised squeak to escape the blonde girl. He looked up and smiled his dazzling smile.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, my dear…my name is Genesis Rhapsodos, in case you forgot." He introduced himself and the girl smiled at him with pink cheeks.

They soon began to have relative small talk, with Luna telling him strange stories about the different creatures that existed in this world such as nargles, wrackspurts, and crumple-horned snorkacks. In exchange for her information, he had shown her pictures of the monsters from his world.

"…And I believe that this one is called a Bomb, which reacts rather violently when exposed to magic." He watched as the girl seemed to be eating it up as she gazed at the pictures with a strange gleam in her pale blue eyes.

"…I would like to go there one day, your world I mean." Luna said. "Maybe I can find a crumple horned snorkack there…" Genesis chuckled a little and put a hand on her head, ruffling her hair slightly.

"I'm sure you will find them…after all, just because someone has never seen them doesn't mean that they don't exist, right?" The girl nodded vigorously to his words as he stood up. "Well, as much as I enjoyed our conversation, I must bid you farewell…for I am expected it seems." He said as Albus finally noticed him and began to walk over slowly. Luna nodded before skipping along happily to who knows where while Genesis turned to look at the ageing headmaster.

"I see that you are good at making friends, Mr. Rhapsodos." Albus commented with a smile, prompting Genesis to smile back.

"Yes, she certainly makes for interesting company, that's for sure…" He admitted and Dumbledore gestured for them to walk to his office.

In the office…

"You are perhaps wondering of course, why we decided to hire your services?" Albus questioned, gaining a nod in return. "To put it in simple terms, it is because we are currently housing foreign delegates." Here, Genesis reminisced about the blonde sisters who spoke in a different dialect.

"We cannot afford for any incidents to occur to our guests for the backlash could very well cripple our nation. One country can only bear so much, you understand." He explained and moved over to look out of his office window.

"The Tri-wizard tournament is a rather important event made to keep up relations with those of other schools and cultures. We provide the necessary grounds for the event to allow everyone to take their minds from the struggles of daily life." Genesis nodded at the explanation as Albus turned to face him.

"…Your presence will only be required during this tournament and its three stages. I need you to make sure that the events do not get out of hand and keep the school champions safe if the danger becomes too great." Genesis nodded again and Albus smiled.

"I hope that you enjoy your stay here, for I have set up the necessary quarters for you to inhabit." He said and Genesis smiled back before leaving the room.

Albus sighed tiredly a little while he slumped in his chair, thankful that it had been easy convincing the man to take the job. Of course there was a nasty sense trepidation though, linking back to the Goblet.

'Will it try to draw him into competing?' Albus thought to himself. '…It seems that I will have to do something to remedy the situation…I only hope he can forgive me for this.'

Some time later…

The school was certainly as impressive on the inside as it was on the outside, Genesis decided after exploring the place for a while. It was also one of the strangest places he had ever been for he had encountered strange oddities such as moving staircases, pictures that move around, ghosts…it was certainly different that was for certain.

Walking out onto the castle grounds, Genesis took the time to observe the exterior of the castle in more detail. Fields of grass seemed to cover the entire area with a few trees in the distance. Moving forward, he watched from a distance at what appeared to be people flying on…broomsticks?

'Well, this certainly fits in with the stereotype…' Genesis thought to himself as he watched two of the people smash a black orb with a bat into one of the other players, causing him to plummet slightly. 'What a dangerous looking sport…' Just as Genesis was about to continue his little tour, he heard yelling come from behind him.

"Mate! Watch out for the bludger!" Genesis was surprised when the flying black orb was heading towards him at a rather astonishing speed but nonetheless, he held his hand out in front of him to intercept it…

!

The ground underneath him dented slightly, as the orb seemed intent on breaking through Genesis' guard with a startlingly surprising strength one wouldn't associate with a ball. Still, Genesis held on with his one handed grip, intent on keeping the thing from pushing through and harming him. After a few minutes, he felt the thing calm down before stopping to a halt and Genesis tossed it to the ground.

"Woah…did you see that?"

"He stopped it with his bare hand!"

"Sooo cool!"

These were the general responses that the students had as they gathered around Genesis and stared in awe. Their outfits were a little different than what the usual students were wearing, as they seemed to be more suited for sports. The colour yellow was rather overbearing on his eyes.

"How did you do that?" One of the boys holding a strange shaped ball called out to him over the crowd. Genesis blinked at him.

"How? I just…placed my hand out and caught it." He deadpanned, causing the boy to flush in embarrassment before running off. The remainder of the group split off and some began to huddle into smaller groups, taking small glances at him as he walked away.

"He seems a little old to be a student…"

"Wonder if he's a new teacher."

"I dunno, he seems a little young to be a teacher."

Thus, a minor brawl broke out to determine the age of the mysterious guest as well as what his occupation was. Genesis just watched in amusement as one of the yellow clad sportsmen tossed the strange shaped ball at a group of red clad sportsmen, hitting one of the redheaded twins and prompting an all out fist fight. Genesis briefly considered breaking up the foolish argument until a rather stern looking woman with her hair tied up in a bun harshly interrupted them.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you all behaving like barnyard animals?" She screeched at them and the two opposing sides had the decency to look ashamed as they mumbled apologies of 'Sorry, Professor McGonnagal'.

While far from satisfied from the lacklustre apologies, the woman named McGonnagal nonetheless turned to see why the students had been driven into such a confrontation…and found her gaze resting on a young redhead man in a strange outfit. A look of confusion swept across her features for a moment until she suddenly gained a look of comprehension and gestured for the young man to follow her.

"I must apologise, the students tend to get a little excited when they see someone new." She apologised. Genesis shook his head.

"You need not worry about it, madam." Genesis said. "I am quite used to crowds…" He fondly remembered from his days back in Banora and in SOLDIER due to his fan club hounding him. He even remembered hiding in a storage closet once when some of the more fanatical members got a little…frisky. Not a good experience, Genesis decided with a shiver.

"Yes well, the students should have known better." The woman huffed a little. "Now, from what Headmaster Dumbledore has informed me of, you are to act as our…security measure?" McGonnagal questioned, gaining a nod from Genesis.

"Well, the first stage of the tournament will begin in 3 days, and that you will be operating around the stands." Genesis nodded but blinked midway.

"For the record, what exactly will this first task be composed of? Mr. Albus wasn't clear on what I was supposed to be protecting against." He said and McGonnagal blinked owlishly before muttering under her breath about 'forgetful old coots' then proceeded to explain.

"The first task…is to retrieve an object from the nest of a rather large creature." She said. "More precisely, the object is a fake egg in the nest of a dragon." The man in front of her blinked in surprise, his mouth opening a little in awe.

"I see…very well, thank you for informing me when your colleague clearly could not." He joked on the last bit and the woman smiled a little.

"Good luck, Mr. Rhapsodos…I think that you'll need it." With that, she departed, leaving a thoughtful Genesis behind.

As soon as she rounded the corner, she clutched her chest a little as her eyes widened while she leaned against the wall to support herself. Seeing that shade of green eyes brought back both pleasant and unpleasant memories to the ageing deputy headmistress. His thoughtful expression as he was listening to her explain the tournament reminded her of only one person…Lily Evans, the inquisitive smart girl who most likely should have been in Ravenclaw with her astonishing intelligence but ended up in her own house, Gryffindor. The girl was one of her most favourite students and it had stunned her that she had gone and got married to that James Potter of all people.

'No…stop reminiscing.' She inwardly chided herself for going off topic and stepping into bad memories.

Still, she wondered to herself, could the man be somewhat related to Lily? He did have the same eyes, which had a bizarre glow that Lily's lacked, as well as a similar hair colour…perhaps she would have to ask Albus for more information on their 'security guard'. Now though, she had a lesson to prepare for…

Meanwhile, Genesis had wandered around pondering about the information he had gathered. He could now see why the school needed hired help if dragons were to be set up against school children. All for trying to steal an egg from its nest? This world was certainly strange to him…

"Best be preparing…" He said as he walked off slowly, whistling a nameless tune.

3 days later…

Apparently Albus hadn't been lying to him when he said that it was an important event after all. The amount of people littering the stands was incredible, all cheering for the champion they want to come out on top.

Looking down into the stadium, Genesis blinked at the state of the barren wasteland below. Of course, it wasn't as if he was expecting anything less if a dragon was to be involved. He tore his gaze away to look at the crowd from his position on top of one of the tower stands.

"…LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT IS WITH GREAT PLEASURE AND HONOUR THAT I, LUDO BAGMAN, AM HERE TO ANNOUNCE THAT THE TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT WILL NOW OFFICIALLY BEGIN!" A very loud voice faintly startled Genesis as he watched the man causing the commotion, sitting next to a row of what he guessed were judges.

"Now…" The man began in a more quiet voice now that the noise level had decreased. "The first champion, hailing all the way from the Durmstrang Institute, Mr Viktor Krum!" He yelled and, from the stadium below, a rather brutish looking boy emerged from one of the combatant openings looking quite broody at the lack of proper cheers from his own school…

"Tch…" Genesis muttered to himself. For some strange reason, he felt compelled to go down there and fight the dragon himself…how strange. He ignored it for now though, in favour of watching the boy fight his dragon, which was apparently named a Chinese Fireball. The boy began by diving behind a few rocks, seemingly trying to irk the dragon into attacking, which it did after a short while using its rather potent fire breathing, scorching the rock the boy was hiding behind.

After using the rocks as leverage, the boy then emerged and leapt into the air, firing a light out of the end of his wand, hitting the great beast in between the eyes.

"Oh! What a brilliant move by Krum! Blindsiding the dragon with a conjunctivitis curse to the eyes! Not the most…elegant of manoeuvres, but it still served its purpose! Look at it roar in anger, folks!" Now that was just plain annoying to not only the boy competing but the dragon as well.

After a few moments of repeating this, the boy had managed to snatch his egg away while the dragon handlers attempted to pacify and move the dragon, which was still a little jumpy after the blinding attacks. After the boy was given a rather high score from the judges, Bagman continued on.

"Now, representing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, ladies and gentlemen I give you…Cedric Diggory!" Bagman cried out as a majority of the crowd exploded in cheers, with the green clad audience remaining silent.

A brown haired boy dressed in a black and yellow outfit stepped shakily out onto the field to confront his dragon, a Swedish Short-Snout. The boy paled at the sight of the creature before regaining his nerves slightly and shakily pulling out his wand.

"Looks like poor Mr. Diggory is nervous! Can't exactly say I blame him, I mean look at that dragon!" Bagman exclaimed, to the displeasure of Cedric though he didn't show it. Genesis frowned at the man's irksome commentating.

Cedric decided to take a less hostile approach than Krum by transfiguring a nearby rock into a canine animal in order to distract the great beast. Genesis blinked owlishly at the display, wondering how the boy did such a thing before refocusing his attention.

Cedric's strategy had been partially successful, for the dragon had been delayed long enough so that he could grab the egg, only for the dragon to realise it had been tricked by an illusion. Needless to say, Cedric was understandably terrified when the dragon turned its angry face to him, snorting out a wave of fire, burning the boy's face slightly as he fled the arena. After having the handlers subdue the dragon and guide it away, Bagman once more took control of his loud voice box.

"Now, representing the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Ms Fleur Delacour!" Genesis blinked a little in recognition of the blonde girl as she emerged from the opening in the stadium. She was…the older sister of that little girl he talked with back in the village. He distinctly remembered her due to him giving her a copy of Loveless and a Banora Apple…

Thinking less about it, Genesis placed his fingers into his mouth and let out a high pitched whistle, watching as the girl looked around in confusion before spotting him. Genesis smirked and waved at her lazily, causing her to huff and smirk back at him.

'Feisty woman…' Genesis thought idly as he looked at the dragon she was facing, a Common Welsh Green if he heard correctly. It seemed a little lazier than the other dragons, as it just seemed to keep sniffing at the air. The girl, Fleur, seemed a lot more cautious in her approach to her dragon than Krum was. It seemed as though she was trying to come up with some kind of strategy as she slowly neared the beast…

"**ROOOAAAAAAARRRR!**" The beast howled when she got too close, forcing her to take refuge behind a rather large rock as the dragon breathed a trail of fire at her. Then, to the surprise of the audience, the girl jumped out on top of the rock to stare at the dragon…

Genesis was surprised when a rather strange feeling overcame him, some kind of otherworldly force trying to force his attention on Fleur as she seemed to be affecting the dragon somewhat. Of course, it wasn't much of a problem for Genesis, who quickly dispelled the strange euphoric feeling by focusing more on the dragon. He idly noted in amusement that many of the men in the audience were openly drooling at the girl…pigs.

"How unsightly..." Genesis sighed as he continued to watch as the girl tried to put the dragon to sleep with just enough time to grab her egg, but unfortunately getting her skirt burnt, forcing her to use some kind of water spell on it. Soon, the handlers returned to take the dragon away as the girl moved to the judges for her score, which tied in place with the Diggory boy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The first task is officially ov-" Bagman was cut off as a very loud roar pierced through the area. Pandemonium began to rain as many people became panicked and confused at the noise. Genesis narrowed his eyes yet smirked, perhaps this was where he came in…

"T-the spare dragon! The Horntail got free of its bindings! Get everyone out of here!" A redhead called out from the stadium.

"Oh dear…perhaps we had better do what he says, eh?" Bagman tried to play it calm but by the sweating of his palms, it was hard to go along with the man's effort of lightening the atmosphere.

"ROOOAAAAARRRRRRRR!" it seemed to echo through the stadium as Genesis descended slowly to the floor using his wing. Not too long after he waited, a rather large blur was making its way straight towards him. Genesis whistled in appreciation at the sight as the beast neared him.

It easily dwarfed the previous wyrm-like creatures, that was for sure, with a body of pitch-black scales and sharp bone-like spike ridges, it had to be one of the most majestic creatures that Genesis had ever laid eyes on. The shackles on its arms, legs, and neck rattled in the wind as it circled the stadium, its beady yellow eyes seemingly searching for something…until its gaze rested on him. The creature then landed to the ground, lowering its wings to situate in front of Genesis, seemingly giving him the dragon equivalent of a smirk.

Out of the corner of his eye, Genesis cursed when he spotted the petrified Fleur, who was gazing at the dragon in fear as she stood completely still.

"GO! RUN NOW! I'LL HOLD IT OFF FOR AS LONG AS I CAN!" Genesis yelled before the girl snapped out her daze and shot him a slightly worried look before shakily running off with the other audience members. Shaking his head, Genesis smirked up at the dragon.

"…Well, looks like it's just you and me now." Genesis spoke idly as he noted that the stadium was now empty of life outside him and the dragon.

"**Indeed it does, world traveller…"** Genesis felt his eyes widen. Surely not, there was no way…

"**Are you surprised, human? I thought that you of all people would know what I am…"** Yes, he was correct in that the Horntail was actually communicating to him. "**Of course, only **_**you**_** would be able to tell…**"

"A Guardian of the Planet?" He questioned and the dragon nodded at him. "…I suppose that there is no way around this?" The dragon smirked at him.

"**No, I'm afraid not…for I am feeling a little starved here, and my instincts are starting to take over…" **The dragon spoke before levelling Genesis with a serious gaze. **"You will have to be fast though, for I haven't eaten for a long time…" **Genesis smirked.

"My friend, do you fly away now?  
To a world that abhors you and I?  
All that awaits you is a somber morrow  
No matter where the winds may blow…"

The dragon seemed a little startled by his words as it growled at him in irritation. With that, Genesis gave his wing a test flap before taking to the sky and drawing his rapier, watching impassively as the dragon followed with ease. Genesis glided alongside the dragon and continued to smirk.

"My friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess

Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my RETURN!"

With that, Genesis struck with his rapier, deadlocking with the beast in a battle of dominance.

Meanwhile…

"EVERYONE PLEASE BE SILENT!" Dumbledore yelled with a spell enhanced voice, causing the panicking group of people to stop and stare, some becoming jittery as mild explosions were heard coming from the stadium.

"If everyone will remain calm I would like to assure you all that professionals are handling this disaster as we speak so please try to maintain control of yourselves in a calm and orderly fashion." Dumbledore inwardly sighed in annoyance, wondering if his plan was worth this pandemonium.

His search for alternatives in taking Genesis, or Harry, out of the competition were very slim and most were too risky to chance as most involved a loss of magic. He personally had to place a few charms on the dragon so that it would be susceptible to compete in an unofficial manner and target Genesis, thereby fulfilling the goblet's requirements for the first task. He was lucky that his charms held in place and that the dragon hadn't managed to harm anyone yet…

He didn't want to deliberately place the man in danger but what other choice did he have? He couldn't allow a grown man to enter the tournament and this seemed to be the only good solution. Also, it would give him some time to gauge Genesis' skill level…

He only hoped that his actions were for the best.

**END OF CHAPTER 4!**

**Took me a while to plan this out so I hope that it was okay for you. The actual fight scene between Genesis and the Horntail will be in the next chapter.**

**Many thanks for the reviews,**

**Endo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for being patient with the wait. I've only just come back to college for my second year and already I'm swamped with coursework :( **

**No matter, you came to read not to listen to me bitch about my educational life so just go ahead and read…**

Chapter 5

Dodging a stream of what was surely scorching hot fire, Genesis easily weaved in between the towers surrounding the stadium to provide cover. His black wing flapped rapidly to keep up his current speed. He looked behind him and cursed when he saw that the enraged dragon was getting closer, bowling through the stadium without care for the obstacles that blocked it from its meal. Towers fell and chairs were scorched in this battle of winged man versus winged beast.

Turning to face the beast in mid-air, Genesis began to channel his magic into his palm. Extending his hand outwards a few seconds later, he smirked as three rather large shards of ice appeared from out of nowhere and smashed into the dragon, causing it to roar in rage as one of the shards had pierced one of its wings, trapping it to the ground as it struggled in vain to remove it. Quickly growing impatient, the dragon finally managed to dislodge the ice shard through sheer power and took to the skies after it's now frowning adversary.

Genesis was sure that the beast would have been trapped under that shard but apparently he had underestimated its tenacity. Watching now as it began to fly alongside him, he braced himself for the coming attack. The dragon inhaled deeply…

"**ROOOAAAAAR!"** Genesis felt his eyes widen at the strange green mist that came pouring out of the monster's mouth, heading straight for him. Holding his breath, he waited as the attack simply brushed through him. Exhaling deeply, he glared up at the smirking dragon…well, he thought it was smirking at least. The dragon descended upon him with a mighty roar, forcing Genesis to duck in between the remaining towers to keep cover.

"Annoying pest…" Genesis muttered before looking down at his rapier in contemplation. Sighing, Genesis ran a hand over it fondly. "To think that I would have to use this against someone like you…" Here, the sword began to glow with red runic patterns, making the sword seem that much more glorious. The dragon was unfazed by this as it swooped down to attack him with its viciously spiked tail…

*CLANG!*

Tail met blade halfway as both Genesis and the dragon continued to press forward, each trying to overpower the other to determine who was stronger. Sweat slowly began building on Genesis' forehead as he jumped back, watching as the dragon stumbled in surprise at the loss of its challenger. Swirling its large spiked head, it eyed Genesis with a glare.

"**Human who was once ours, why do you play these childish games?**" The dragon spoke out, causing Genesis to frown in confusion. "**No matter, I shall deal with you soon enough!**" With that, it began to inhale…

…And Genesis found himself being bombarded by what appeared to be flame-coated rocks that were seemingly fixated on trying to crush him. Swerving in and out of the stadium tower structure, smirking when he heard one of the flaming ball things smash directly into it, Genesis landed on the top of the highest and last tower, gazing at the dragon as it landed a few feet away from him.

"**No more hiding!**" The dragon seemed quite enraged at the little goose chase it had just been subjected to and was growling in a menacing manner. Genesis however, regarded the dragon with a smile.

"Hiding? Me?" He made hand gestures to himself, content in the anger he was causing the great beast. "I do not hide! I stall!" With that, he flew off again and the beast roared before chasing after him, sending stray fireballs in his direction.

Avoiding the fireballs with the grace and skill that had gotten him into SOLDIER, Genesis decided then and there that he was getting tired. His use of the black wing was usually quite straining on his well-being if used for a certain amount of time. The mako in his system would go into overdrive and could mutate his body beyond repair if he kept this up.

"Dancing Sword!" He cried as he begun an intricate sword dance, stabbing the dragon in its hind legs and causing it to roar and swipe, catching Genesis and sending him flying back slightly. Skidding along the ground, Genesis gritted his teeth in frustration before his face morphed into something akin to realisation. He closed his eyes as a peaceful expression crossed his face.

"That's it…" He muttered before circling the dragon, who was watching him warily. "Keep looking confused…" Genesis' eyes snapped open as he held his hand out in front of him, aimed straight at the dragon, who became tense at the sight.

"FLASH!" With that, a glorious white light surrounded the area and the dragon's cries echoed through the stadium as it attempted to shield its eyes.

"Twister strike!" Genesis held out his sword as he began to spin wildly in a circle, causing the wind to gather in the form of a tornado. The makeshift whirlwind then launched towards the dragon, sending it crashing into the stadium wall with a vicious thump.

"Why do you continue to fight, Guardian of the Planet? You cannot win…" Genesis spoke out and the dragon roared in anger, trying to swipe at the enemy that it could not see thanks to the blindness that the flash had caused. "A truly repugnant beast…" With that, Genesis reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a small glowing gold sphere.

"With this…" He began as he held the orb up into the air, watching in satisfaction as the clouds began to darken and swirl around him. The sphere in his hand began to glow brighter, vibrating softly in his hand. "…it ends."

Thunder roared from within the heavens and struck the sphere with deadly force…

Smoke was everywhere. Grime and ash covered the battlefield and the dragon's wheezing coughs, which sounded more like roars, echoed the area as it attempted to get away from the choking smoke.

As the dense smoke cleared, Genesis was now standing upon the highest tower once again, but he wasn't exactly alone…

Behind him, hovering majestically was some sort of gigantic metallic lizard-like beast. It was pure gold in colour, and was accompanied by equally golden mechanical wing-like objects that hovered behind it. A large horn jutted out from its forehead as well as two other horns atop its head. The creature's equally gold tail curled around the beast as it gave off a deafening roar.

"Bahamut Fury…" Genesis whispered to himself as he smiled. "Exterminate that pest…" With that, the metallic dragon flew into action, smashing into the injured horntail's stomach and sending the two careening into the air, where they began to clash in a battle of beasts.

Flames of red and gold clashed as the two tried to overpower each other, pumping more and more energy into their fire reserves. In the end, a stalemate was reached and the two dragons once again began to duel in the sky, with Genesis watching in contemplation.

He watched as Bahamut Fury detached the three spike-like objects from its 'wings' and launched them at the enemy dragon, who took down a few of them and taking only a few hits from the others. Bahamut was understandably angry at the loss of one of its weapons and settled for tackling the other dragon, causing them to barrel through the stadium and taking the scuffle towards the dark forest at the edge of the school grounds.

"**So…you are his pet.**" The horntail spoke as Bahamut roared. "**Cannot speak? Hmph…lowly creature!**" With that, the horntail grabbed Bahamut and tossed him away with a surprising show of strength in spite of its previous injuries.

"**NO UPSTART WILL GET THE BETTER OF ME!**" It roared as Bahamut crashed into some of the trees, scaring some of the local wildlife away in order to escape potential injury. In all of its gloating, the dragon never noticed the red blur heading for it…

*BAM!*

A bright sickly green light smashed into the dragon's head. Roaring in fury at the sheer pain it was experiencing, it swirled around to see Genesis holding a smoking pistol. The dragon narrowed its eyes as it leapt at him, making a critical mistake of forgetting its previous opponent…

"**ROAR!**" The golden metallic Bahamut made its presence known to the other two as they began to all speed towards each other in what would be a three way clash.

The explosion of energy involved in the clash caused the stadium to nearly implode on itself as the three fought each other for dominance over the others.

"Tch…" Genesis muttered as he pushed more power into his attack, as did the dragons who too began to up their ante.

"**Cursed whelp, I shall not be silenced!**" The dragon spat out as it began to inhale, as did the raging Bahamut. Seeing the impending danger, Genesis broke from the deadlock and flew far away from the two beasts, who then began to exhale…

*FWOOSH!*

Twin streams of red and gold intertwined with each other as they headed straight for Genesis, who used his wing to shield from most of the damage. Unfolding his wing, he glared a little at Bahamut, who was rampaging around the area.

"How foolish of me…" He remarked idly before holding out the now dull sphere that once held Bahamut. "No person alive can control the King of Dragons, even in such a watered down form as this." With that, he began to channel magic. Smiling to himself, he began to recite.

"My friend, the fates are cruel  
There are no dreams, no honor remains  
The arrow has left the bow of the goddess…"

The orb began to glow and Bahamut's attention shifted from the destruction it was currently causing to look at Genesis before flying towards him. Genesis smiled as the creature hovered above him.

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey  
In my own salvation  
And your eternal slumber…"

The metallic dragon god began to wail loudly as it spread its wings, with the audience of two others watching as it began to disintegrate into small golden particles before returning to its home in the golden sphere. The skies, once cloudy and thunderous, calmed down once more to the gentle blowing wind that it once was, with the sun shining brighter than it had before. Looking back down, Genesis watched as the horntail fell to the ground panting in exhaustion. It looked up at him with piercing yellow eyes.

"**Child who was once ours, beware that I am only the first obstacle in your path.**" The dragon said in a calm manner. "**The first trial is over…accept your prize.**" With that, the dragon opened its mouth and held out what appeared to be a slightly burnt golden egg using its tongue. Confused, Genesis picked it up, watching the dragon in case it tried anything.

"**Be wary boy, the machinations of fate have been altered.**"It remarked**. "The time for you and **_**him**_** to face each other is fast approaching…I wonder how that will turn out? You were an interesting opponent…and I hope that you live long enough so that we may do battle again…" **Genesis continued to watch as the dragon fully collapsed on the ground, already lost to the world of the unconscious. In silence, Genesis turned to walk away from the fallen beast and leapt into the air with his wing unfolded, ready to get him to safety. Before he left the stadium, he looked down upon the dragon one more time, then at the civilians who were coming to investigate the battlefield now that the commotion had died down.

"Legend shall speak  
Of sacrifice at world's end  
The wind sails over the water's surface  
Quietly, but surely..."

"Loveless, Act IV." With one last look at the assembled crowd, he closed his book and took off into the distance to find rest.

With Dumbledore…

Albus had been quite mortified at the sight that his stadium had been reduced to. Metal bars that supported the huge towers were now sticking out sharply, as if waiting to impale some unlucky fool on vicious edges. The towers themselves were no better, with only the judge tower being the only one left standing whereas the others were burnt to the ground. It was lucky then that he and the others had managed to evacuate everyone off the premises.

Still, he could not help but be worried. Genesis was nowhere to be seen and the only thing that was left was an unconscious Hungarian horntail. Searching through the area didn't turn up anything of value and he was starting to think, with great dread, that he had killed the man. He had killed their savior! 

…?

Albus watched in fascination as what appeared to be black feathers raining from the sky. Slowly but surely he plucked one out of the air and examined it.

"So…he lives still…" He remarked as he began to chuckle in relief, happy that the man had survived after all. Of course, this brought up other complications.

Genesis would no doubt be suspicious with how the dragon was so easily able to break out of its restraints and go on a rampage. Also, he would most likely question him on why the dragon seemed to target only him throughout the competition. He would have to play his hand very carefully from now on…speaking of which, what was he going to say to the man in regards to his real identity? Was he even aware that his real name is Harry Potter? That he was destined to be the wizarding world's savior? He would have to be subtle about questioning the man in the future when he had the time…perhaps after Christmas where people were generally in a festive mood.

With Genesis…

He sat upon the braches of a particularly large cherry blossom tree in what appeared to be a void of darkness. He sighed in content, which actually came out slightly echoed as his voice reverberated through the seemingly endless void.

He had fathomed a guess in that this was the lifestream of Earth. With the incapacitation of one of its guardians, the planet's natural shields had weakened, allowing him to enter the planet and apparently being the first to do so judging by the surprised grunting noises that were made when he arrived. It didn't seem to be hostile towards him though; more wary than anything for Genesis doubted that the planet had ever had a visitor before so it probably made a surprising experience.

While it was quite beautiful, with plentiful trees of different breeds, the familiar green glow of the lifestream as it flowed in intricate patterns and the general beauty of the dark landscape, he could sense something…repulsive within its system.

'Must be the one I am meant to kill.' He thought to himself as he looked at what he presumed was the 'black spot' on the otherwise perfect world.

Tendrils of dark red were trying to spread out of the lifestream, trying to return to the land of the living from its temporary death state. This action made Genesis frown, for one should embrace the lifestream and not try to fight it…it was comparable to fighting fate, it just wasn't done for to do so would mean utter annihilation of the soul, sent to the deepest depths of the planet where life flowed differently...disgustingly so.

Indeed, he had never tried to visit Gaia's inner sanctuary for vile souls before, for he had no desire to interact with the savages that lie within. If what he had seen in this planet, Earth, then he had no doubt that the similarities didn't end here. Still, he would resolve this issue…

*SLICE!*

The tendrils fell to pieces courtesy of a sword strike from Genesis, who then noted that the leaves on the cherry blossom tree began to glow brighter, as if a burden had somehow been lifted from its shoulders.

"I shall come again…" He called out into the void, where a rumbling noise greeted him back. "…?" Genesis looked at nothing in particular as he made a questioning grunt.

"What is the matter?" He called out.

"…" Was the reply from Earth yet somehow Genesis could understand it slightly, most likely thanks to the mako energy within him.

"It must get terribly lonely here…" Genesis sounded quite sad as another series of grunts followed, causing him to sigh.

"Perhaps in time I will be able to better understand you but for now, I must bid you farewell…" With that, Genesis felt the signature pain of the wing erupting out of his left shoulder.

"Farewell…" A bright light encompassed the area and Genesis vanished.

Meanwhile, at that same moment of time…

The shade of a certain dark lord Voldemort frowned in confusion and anger from its hiding place in the dusty and dirty manor it had taken refuge in. Something had yet again prevented him from trying to enter the world in physical form once more. The only difference was that this time, the repulsion was more violent, something that he had never experienced previously in his battles to return to life. It had caught him off guard at the display of aggression…

"Who dares stop my resurrection?" The male voice was hissed, practically snake-like as it recalled the last few moments before its connection was severed.

He couldn't see him very well, but he could tell that whatever attacked him was male and very red. The damage that was done to him felt as though he was on fire despite the fact that the man had used a sword on him. A filthy muggle weapon had harmed _him_ of all people…he would be seeking intense retribution for this.

"Wormtail!" He suddenly cried, and watched with a sneer as a particularly rat-like man grovelled over to him.

"Y-yes master! What can this lowly servant do for you?" Submissive to a fault, that was Wormtail. The voice hissed again and Wormtail cowered in fear.

"Why do you cower, Wormtail? Are you afraid of me?" The voice sounded gleeful as Wormtail paled. "You are! So therefore, in order to avoid my wrath, you shall do exactly as I say!"

"Yes master! A-anything for you master!" The voice repressed a grimace at the pathetic sound of fear-empowered devotion. Still, Wormtail was his last and loyal follower (for now, he would punish those who left him to the dogs to save themselves) and he supposed that the little rat deserved some form of glory…

"You insignificant worm, something has halted my attempted resurrection!" He roared in fury and Wormtail squeaked in fright at his anger. "Now, while I cannot send you to investigate the cause since you are not dead, I have a more important job for you…regarding this 'Tri-Wizard Tournament'.

The master and the servant then began to plot and plan, all in the hope of the master reclaiming the throne he had once owned…

Maniacal laughter rang out through the area, causing nearby birds nesting in trees to flee in panic and dogs to bark madly.

Later that day…

Genesis frowned as he looked at the charred golden egg that the dragon had given him. What exactly was he supposed to do with the thing anyway? The dragon wasn't exactly forward when giving details. He tried numerous methods to find out its functions, which included tossing it into the wall, trying and failing to slice it with his sword, and even throwing it out of the window.

Nothing had frustrated him this much yet he actually found himself enjoying it somewhat. He did enjoy the thrill of puzzles and intellectual challenges so this was, to him, the ultimate test. He would liken it to one of those frustrating coloured cubes in terms of difficulty, but he had at least managed to get somewhat better at it. This egg was not giving anything away and he was now seriously beginning to consider that it was just some ornament that could be worth a lot of money.

He was almost about to unleash Apocalypse on the egg when a call from down the corridor caught his attention.

"Oh? Having difficulties with the egg are you?" A slightly accented female voice rang through the air, causing Genesis to look in the direction from which it came.

"I was under the impression that you were not competing in the tournament." It was the girl champion, Fleur if he remembered correctly. Still, despite the girl's rather arrogant tone, Genesis smiled.

"Indeed I am not…however, my employer has deemed it fit for me to know exactly what to expect…in the case of emergencies of course…" He lied smoothly. After all, who would believe that a talking dragon gave it to him? Only people with questionable sanity.

"Ah yes, you are the bodyguard, no? Quite the job you did fighting that beast I must admit." Genesis raised his eyebrow slightly.

"I was under the impression that civilians were to be escorted away from the danger zone." He said, mimicking the girl's earlier tone, causing her to huff.

"You would be foolish to think that my pride would allow me to simply run." She said. "I simply found a small hiding place to watch from." Genesis smirked at her.

"I see…how admirable, to stare danger in the face from a distance." He remarked and the girl huffed at him again.

"Not all of us have the bravery to take down a dragon of all things." She said. "I much prefer to use more intelligent means, not brute force." Genesis chuckled.

"Indeed…you are the very paragon of smarts and wit." He said with concealed sarcasm. Fleur twitched at the remark but the small smile didn't show any real hostility.

"Yes, a brutish person like you should bow in my presence." She said with a straight face while Genesis laughed, shaking his head. It had been quite some time since he could truly enjoy himself in another's presence. Sure, the time he spent with his fan club was a nice memory for him but he could never truly be himself what with all of the expectations that SOLDIER enforced. Of course, his desire to remake the world to fit the story of Loveless was a large part of his life outside of his work and he would do anything to fulfil it but that was all that people saw in him.

Truthfully, he wanted to be the hero so that he could no longer be called a failure, a mistake. All of his life spent in either Hollander's lab or in Banora, he had been referred to as Shinra's failure, something that slowly gave rise to his resentment of the company and eventually forced him to run away. Now, in this world, he could make his dreams a reality, to be noticed and recognised for who he was. Shaking his head, he decided to stop his trail of thoughts, not wanting to get into those memories again.

Looking at the girl in front of him more closely, Genesis came to a particularly startling conclusion. Fleur Delacour idly reminded him very faintly of Sephiroth with her rather bizarre sense of humour and arrogance…a _female_ Sephiroth? The thought actually made him feel a little queasy, for that image would now never be erased from his mind. What he had envisioned was the girl wearing a long black leather coat, longer and brighter hair, a permanent smirk (Or perma-smirk) and a very long sword.

Why was he thinking about female Sephiroths anyway? The original was already snarky and cool headed as he was, he didn't need female copies…that would be catastrophic.

"Brutish and daydreaming while talking to a beautiful woman such as I? You are such a fiend!" Fleur said with mock swooning, causing him to blink before smiling in amusement.

"You are a strange girl." He said bluntly and the girl gave him a look of haughtiness.

"One must set themselves apart from the pack to become more noticeable." She explained more to herself than anything. "I am quite different than those tarts…" She remarked while glowering at a group of girls that had been following Genesis around, forcing them to glare at her and walk away in disappointment. Genesis raised an eyebrow at her behaviour but said nothing.

"FLEUR!" A cry from down the hall startled the two out of their conversation as a small blur of light blue tackled the older girl, causing her to topple onto the floor laughing.

"Stupid big sister!" The little girl chided as she repeatedly banged her little fists onto her sisters chest. "Mother and father were so worried! Where did you go? Why did you-" She was cut off when the older girl placed a hand over her mouth.

"Gabby~" She said sweetly. "What have I told you about interrupting other people's conversations?" Gabrielle gulped a little.

"Not to…" She answered dully before sparking back to life. "But sister, you should be getting ready! The ball is only a few weeks away!" Here, Genesis raised his eyebrow, wondering exactly what this 'ball' was. Seeing his look, Fleur elaborated.

"It is some kind of dance event that they have near Christmas." She said. "This little hellion has been pestering me non-stop about dresses and the like." Gabrielle looked sheepish as her sister bonked her on the head.

"I…see." He hadn't heard anything about a ball, for his duty was to focus on the tasks and nothing more. Perhaps he should have a word with Albus in order to get some more details on the happenings here in the castle. It would not do for him to be unprepared after all.

As if seeing the man for the first time, Gabrielle took one look at him and promptly turned beet red in the face.

"H-hello…" She said quietly while ducking her head, while Fleur looked at her in amusement, petting her hair.

"Oh? What is the matter with you, acting so shy? You were so loud only a few seconds ago…" She teased while the little girl whined at the mess her hair was in thanks to her older sister. "Someone has a crush~" She said and the little girl began to stammer, fumbling words.

"S-shut up, annoying sister! I-I don't have a- awawawawawa!" The poor girl seemed a little too flustered to form any coherent sentences, her face taking a shade of a ripe tomato when the man kneeled down in front of her and smiled a dazzling smile at her.

"Eh?" A little drool escaped the side of her mouth as she began shaking her head before running off down the corridor at a very fast speed. Her older sister Fleur shook with laughter as she watched her little sister run off.

"Oh she is so much fun to play with!" She said between laughs. "I must thank you, that was the most entertaining thing I have seen so far during this trip."

"Hn…your laughter is like music to the ears." He admitted while the girl's face went slightly pink and a smirk formed on her lips.

"Oh? Trying to flirt with me, are you?" She sounded amused. "You will have to do much better than that I'm afraid." So, she wanted to play _that_ game, eh? Well-

"Ah, Mr. Rhapsodos?" An aged voice called out to him, forcing him to turn his head to see who it was. "Could you please follow me?"

"Very well then." Genesis turned to Fleur with a smile. "Mayhap the next time we meet, we can continue our little game…" With that, he walked over to the older man, watching out of the corner of his eye as Fleur left to go and find her sister, trying to use some kind of candy sweet to lure her out.

"It is good to see that you are unharmed." Albus began. "We were all quite worried when you failed to show up after the dragon incident."

"Ah yes, forgive me for I had to treat my wounds." He said, after all the lifestream did possess the qualities necessary to heal any magical wounds such as fire damage so it didn't take too long. "I hope that my disappearance didn't spark too much of an uproar."

"Well, no harm done if you are safe and sound." He said jovially. "Now, after the Yule Ball, I would like to have a chance to engage in a more detailed discussion with you." Genesis raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless.

"Excellent! Now, from what I have noticed earlier, the dragon presented you with a golden egg, correct?" He asked, gaining a surprised nod from Genesis, who was wondering how he knew. Albus walked over to him.

"Now, seeing as you are not a competitor in the competition, I should take this off your hands." He said. "But the dragon obviously presented it to you for a reason and for that, I am compelled to offer you the clue in figuring out the purpose of the egg." He handed a small envelope to Genesis, who took it quickly.

"Good day…" Albus said as he slowly walked away, pondering exactly what he was going to do in preparations for the later tasks.

As Genesis stared between the letter, the egg, and the old man, he had a feeling that things were going to get quite interesting…

Looking outside the window, he idly watched in amusement as Gabrielle continued to flee from her sister, who was ruthlessly teasing her.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" The little girl roared back with a surprisingly loud voice as her sister continued to laugh at her expense.

"Don't be so modest, Gabby!" She said in between laughs. "Be true to your feelings!"

"NOOOOOOO!" She whined as she continued to stampede across the grounds.

Shaking his head with a smile, Genesis decided to head back to his temporary room in the staff quarters to study the golden egg in finer detail…

A few minutes later…

*SCREEEEEEEEEECH!*

The noise was vulgar, an insult to his ears that had almost deafened him when he had first opened the egg. He had tried almost everything to stop the noise such as beating it with his sword, using high level magic on it…but the thing seemed almost impervious to damage. Due to severe annoyance, Genesis lobbed the egg into his bath tub, which was filled with water as he was planning on having said bath.

Deciding that he didn't care that the egg was still in the tub, Genesis slipped into the water, sighing in content as the warmth of said water relieved him of his stress.

…?

He could hear something…voices. Strange sounding voices seemed to echo around the room, causing him to swirl his head around in paranoia, wondering if someone was spying on him. Shrugging his shoulders, he sank underneath the water…

_Come and seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late it's gone, it won't come back._

The voices were much clearer underwater and Genesis found himself staring at the egg, which had opened up more to reveal a strange crystalline substance that must have been giving off said voices.

'A riddle?' He thought to himself as he resurfaced, a ponderous expression on his face.

It hadn't taken him too long to figure it out, for he had been spending years trying to decipher Loveless so he had experience when dealing with puzzles. From what he could gather, the champions of the tournament were to locate and rescue something that is of great importance to them.

'Quite vague.' He hummed. Indeed, nothing was specified as to what these 'sorely missed' things were. Were they people? Rare objects? The possibilities were endless.

He was thankful then, that he didn't have to worry about losing anything important since he wasn't a champion…

Meanwhile…

Fleur Delacour sighed in annoyance as she sat at her desk in the carriage. This whole tournament was proving to be nothing but trouble.

First, the trip to this foreign country was dreadful as they had to cramp together in one carriage. The food that was served as a 'welcoming feast' was much too fatty and greasy for her liking, and many of the other men kept shooting not-so-secret glances at her, with some openly gaping with slacked jaws. At one point in time, she found that expression very amusing but it soon got very boring after a while.

Her mother had told her that, as a part veela, she would get some unwanted attention from the male population but she never thought that it would be that bad. Of course, this constant attention had at first delighted her but it soon became tiresome, to the point of where she coldly dismissed any and all advances from her peers. She wasn't worried though, for she was not a pampered princess and could actually hold her own if the circumstances needed it.

The second issue was the first task, to collect an egg from the nest of a dragon. She didn't have too much trouble with this task, and the only trouble she encountered was her skirt lightly catching fire and prompting a quick water spell to remove it. No, it was after that when the problems started.

Apparently, one of the 'spare' dragons had gotten free from its holdings, and had been heading straight towards the stadium. Shouldn't there have been security to handle this? What kind of people did they hire here in this country? Fat slobs with no brains apparently…

It was fortunate for all of them then that the man in red, Genesis Rhapsodos, had been there to save the day. The man had showed tremendous strength and eventually overpowered the dragon with one of his own, albeit uncontrollable, dragon. It had felt as though the planet was collapsing at the time, as if trying to expand to contain the current threats to its well-being. The way the thunder roared in the sky…only something truly powerful could have provoked such a reaction. Luckily the fight ended before anyone was severely injured.

Now though, she felt as though it would have been better if she hadn't come to participate in this tournament. The stupid people here kept prattling on about 'Yule Ball's' and dresses of all things. She didn't understand why all of the champions had to go to this event, for she would have rather stayed in the carriage and study than deal with nervous and idiotic men.

"Sister, are you-!" Gabrielle called through the door and Fleur sighed in agitation.

"Don't worry Gabby, I have the dress, now go and play with your friends." She spoke out as if she were talking to a child…which she was, for the younger girl huffed and walked off down the hall, the small taps of her feet being the indication.

Deciding to research the egg another time, Fleur decided that a nap was what she needed. As she curled up in her bed, her eyes barely caught a look at the book sitting on her work desk, with intricate writing on the front. Sighing, she decided that something else was to be added to her growing workload.

Her desire to win the game against Genesis...to find the end of that poem before he did.

**OMAKE 1:**

Neville Longbottom liked plants, that was pretty much said by all who knew him. While not very brave or courageous, he had somehow managed to make it into the Hogwarts house of said attributes Gryffindor. His gran had been quite proud of him.

Now, as he stared at the…thing in front of him, he felt all of his confidence and bravery, which wasn't much, fade away and gave birth to a terrified individual.

He didn't know what it was and quite frankly he didn't want to find out. It was some kind of dark green tentacle-covered shrub. Said tentacles were waving lazily in the wind as the creature appeared to be snoozing.

How did it get here? He didn't remember there being a plant like this in the green house though it did resemble the venoumous tentacula somewhat…oh god, it was awake!

"Grr…" The thing growled at him! Shaken, Neville moved to the back of the green house, with fear in his eyes as the creature followed him.

The last thing he saw was the gaping maw of razor sharp teeth that had seemingly spawned on the creature's 'face' as it prepared to devour him…

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**Okay, I confess that I wrote this quite late at night so forgive me if I made mistakes. Now, I know that a lot of people asked for the Bahamut to be included so I ended up having to restart the whole chapter just to fit it in (that's why it's so late).**

**Now, before some of you complain about the fight, please realise that it wasn't as epic as I would have liked and I was forced to try and make it longer. I mean, let's face it, I don't think that Bahamut would enjoy being summoned into such a foreign plane, so his anger would be spiked a little at the unknown area. The lack of 'magic' that Gaia had could also be a catalyst. I decided to have him go all berserker simply because I truly believe that the king of dragons could turn on anyone at any time. **

**I mean, Genesis **_**and**_** Bahamut Fury vs. Hungarian Horntail would be kind of one sided, don't you think? Plus, the rebellion shows that Genesis isn't going to breeze through everything and cannot control every little thing (I find God-characters ridiculous most of the time).**

**For those who find my description of Bahamut lacking in detail, I ask that you search for 'Bahamut Fury' in Google or on the Final Fantasy wiki for a picture (He is a little difficult to describe in this form.**

**Also, to people wondering whether Genesis is overpowered…yeah, he is a little overly strong. Come on, he's a former S-class SOLDIER for crying out loud, just below Sephiroth in terms of skill so of course he's going to be strong (Although he won't be pulling meteors out of his ass like Sephiroth does).**

**I hope that you all continue to like reading this fic as much as I enjoy writing it. The next chapter will deal with the Yule Ball and the Second Task.**

**Many thanks,**

**Endo.**

**P.S: The Omake's are most likely going to be occasional so look out for them in future chapters.**


End file.
